Mission Loudpossible
by Parent12D
Summary: Wanting to make Lincoln a new Ace Savvy costume and something extra, Leni goes out to get the materials and with Lori's help, goes through some spy-styled quests to do so. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Clyde get hooked on a high school drama teen girl anime styled cartoon called 'Totes Agents'. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Mall Spy and Totes Agents

**Alright now readers, I have here for you a brand new story of this series that I came up with!**

 **Now before the story starts, here are several notices I should tell you about:**

 **First of all, let me just say that this'll probably be my most challenging writing project I have done yet, more so than the Nomophobia. This is because there's a main plot and a sub plot to this story; something that I haven't done for the series until now.**

 **Also, unlike my previous stories, this story will be classified as a parody story, something that the first story I did for this story seemed to have maintained, however, rather than be a rewritten story of an actual episode, this story will contain several references to the series that I am parodying in this story.**

 **As far as the main plot will go, it'll simply involve Leni going to the mall to get supplies to construct Lincoln a new and better Ace Savvy costume with Lori's help, and she ends up going through several spy-themed scenarios to achieve what she needs to get, with encouragement from Lori that is. Because of that, this story is parodying several types of spy elements to it for the main plot, and that's only half of it.**

 **Then there's the sub plot, which focuses on Lincoln and Clyde, and what happens is after they had watched the season finale of ARRGH! and the next season won't be airing until next month, the two of them are bored and surfing through the TV, until they catch a high school drama teen girl anime-styled show that's called 'Totes Agents!' and the both of them find themselves becoming hooked on it. The show they get hooked on stars three teen girls who are also spy agents, and that show happens to be a parody of a** _ **certain cartoon**_ **also featuring three teenage girls who are also spies. If you have no idea what the name of that show is, well you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter for me to reveal it.**

 **Eventually, the other sisters (sans Leni and Lori) end up watching the show with them for their own personal reasons.**

 **Another thing, I must let you all know that I don't take request, not anymore that is. However, I can do as much as I can to make sure everyone is satisfied. I can only do as much as I can handle. Just to let you all know.**

 **And before I forget, I'm gonna try to make this story seem longer than the previous story I did, which was only 3 chapters long. I can't say how many chapters this story will be, but I will attempt to make it longer than 3 chapters, which is most likely going to happen due to having a main plot and a sub plot.**

 **Lastly, I am unsure how long each chapter is going to be for this story, seeing that the longest chapters I've done for this series came from the Nomophobia story, with one over 8000 words. You'll find out how long they are once I have completed each chapter.**

 **Speaking of the Nomophobia story, the characters from the end of that story will retain their personalities that were also shown in the two previous stories I did. Just a heads up.**

 **Well, enough with my rant now! Let's get started with the story! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to the Loud House belong to Nickelodeon and everything else that isn't mine belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN ROYAL WOODS, MI:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in the city of Royal Woods Michigan, and by the looks of it, it seemed that everyone was planning on having a fabulous day today. In particular, at a location that we can properly call The Loud House, we are focused today on one of the Loud Sisters; the specific one we are focused on happens to be the second oldest sister in the house, known as Leni Loud, the ditz of the group, and she is currently in the bedroom she shares with Lori, and she was apparently sketching out some costume that she was planning on making; and the costume that she was sketching looked like an Ace Savvy costume, as she was looking through some of Lincoln's comic books as inspiration.

Ever since the whole 'Pulp Friction' scenario, Leni has been incredibly grateful for Lincoln's courteous act, and she wanted to properly thank him by creating a new and far better Ace Savvy costume for the only Loud Boy in the family. If Lincoln was willing to do what he did for all ten of his sisters, it seemed fair that the ditzy sister do something for him that is just as satisfying, and unlike the other costume, this one wouldn't make him a laughing stock in the house.

Speaking of which, Leni's mind then went off to the whole toilet incident, with the whole Pony Princess book scenario, where Leni recalled laughing at his humiliation along with the others and on that day, all of them (sans Lucy) were really mean and big jerks to the boy throughout it all. Just thinking of it now made her feel guilty and she felt like making it up to him.

 _Like, if this costume can totes win Linky's forgiveness, then I am willing to do it._ Leni thought to herself. _Not to mention I haven't properly thanked him for that whole comic book audition thing which had us included in his entry._

After having sketched out the rest of the costume on paper, Leni then turned and looked at another sketch she had done; this was a sketch to the costume of The Eleven of Hearts (the character that is based off of Leni), and it was clear that she was planning on doing that costume too, seeing that she didn't want to feel left out when Lincoln has a more improved and better Ace Savvy costume. In fact, she wanted to show him that she is truly grateful of his gracious act.

* * *

After spending the next few minutes making some much needed adjustments to the sketches she drawn out, Leni felt completely satisfied with the sketches she made and it seemed like she was ready to create them.

"Alright, that's all set," Leni spoke. "Now I am totes ready to make these costumes. I just need the stuff that I need to create them and…hmm?"

She then noticed something; aside from the threading machine and the needles that she'd need, she didn't have the majority of stuff that she needs, such as the fabric, the right kind of yarn/thread, a vintage belt, ribbons, and among other stuff.

"Oh no, like, I am missing all the very important stuff that I need to do this," Leni sounded worried. "Maybe the stuff is in the closet!"

Leni then went to the closet and search through the stuff to try to find the supplies, but to no avail, as she continued searching away for a good few minutes or so.

"Come on; come on, where is it? This is totes not it," Leni was panicking. "Like, this isn't what I'm looking for! Where are those thingies I need!? Don't I have them?"

* * *

A few minutes later, we see Lori enter the room as she took notice of Leni looking through the closet for something important. Looking curious, Lori decided to get her attention.

"Hey Leni," Lori spoke as Leni stopped searching. "What are you doing?"

Leni then had a look of hope on her face as she bolted towards her room mate.

"Lori! Just the person I was looking for," Leni shouted. "I am looking for some supplies that I need to create these costumes that I had come up with, but I can't find them anywhere!"

Lori was completely confused by this and she wanted answered. Pinching her nose, she then sighed.

"Okay Leni," Lori groaned. "What stuff do you literally need at this moment?"

"Well, I totes need some Red Fabric, Dark Blue Yarn or Thread, A Vintage Belt, Ribbons, and some other stuff that's on this list." Leni showed her the list which the eldest sister skimmed through for a moment or so.

"And…why do you need this stuff to be precise," Lori asked while raising an eyebrow. "And what kind of costume do you want to make this time?"

"Like, let me explain it to you Lori," Leni then started her explanation.

After spending the next few minutes explaining that she wants to make Lincoln a new and improved Ace Savvy costume as a way to show how thankful she was with the whole 'Pulp Friction' scenario, and also make an Eleven of Hearts costume to show that she is grateful for the character he made that is based off of her, Lori had took all of this in as Leni was finishing up her explanation.

"…and that is why I need to do this for our Linky, Lori," Leni wrapped up her explanation. "I totes want our brother to know how thankful and grateful I am for what he did for us that one time, and I don't want him to be a laughing stock in this house with that original costume he made."

The moment Leni finished her explanation did Lori start rubbing her chin and made that thinking noise for a moment or so.

"So let me get this straight, you literally want to do this for Lincoln to show how grateful you are when he and Clyde made that entry with characters based on us, right," Lori smirked at her sister's determination.

"YES LORI," Leni shouted. "But I can't find the stuff I need anywhere, and that's where I need your help!"

After thinking for a minute or so, the eldest sister had come to this conclusion.

"Well Leni, I hate to break it to you, but from the looks of it, you literally don't have that stuff on hands right now," The eldest sister exclaimed.

"Dang it," Leni groaned. "That means I totes have to go get the stuff then."

"Mhmm," Lori nodded. "I heard that they have the stuff you're looking for at the mall."

That got Leni's full attention; if there was something that the ditzy sister loved more than fashion, it was going to the mall.

"The mall? That sounds like a great idea," Leni exclaimed excitedly.

"And of course, you'll need a ride to go to the mall huh," Lori sighed.

"Yeah," Leni then decided to ask. "Would you bring me to the mall Lori, and maybe help me with the shopping that I need to do?"

After thinking for a moment, Lori felt that there was nothing to lose from helping her ditzy sister with this. She then took a deep breath and then responded.

"Sure."

"Oh thank you Lori," Leni squeed. "I mean, you totes took Lincoln to see that Ace Savvy Movie that one time, I want to do something for Lincoln too."

"I know you do sis," Lori sighed while grinning. "Give me a few moments to get ready and then we'll go to the mall."

"Like, that would be fabulous!"

The next few minutes were spend with the two sisters getting ready for a trip to the mall to make some purchases of the stuff that Leni needed to get so that she can make those costumes she came up with, as Lori was almost ready to start up Vanzilla.

"Alright Leni, are you literally ready to go," Lori asked.

"Like, I am totes ready for this Lori," Leni grinned.

"Fair enough," Lori said casually. "Let's roll."

Nodding her head, Leni followed Lori out of the room and they headed for the front door, passing by the living room where we see Lincoln and Clyde watching the season finale to ARRGH, and not paying attention to them leaving the house as they closed the front door behind them.

They then entered Vanzilla as Lori got into the drivers' seat while Leni got into the passenger's seat. They then fastened their seatbelts as the van got started.

"Ready to go?" The eldest sister asked.

"Uh huh."

"Alright,"

After pulling out, Lori then drove Leni to the mall where they would be going to shop to get the stuff that Leni needs to make those costumes she came up with…

* * *

The trip to the mall was fairly short, as there were hardly any traffic stops interfering with the trip, as they had arrived to the mall and they pulled into a proper parking spot. After stopping the van, they unbuckled themselves as Lori faced her sister.

"We're here Leni," Lori said.

"Alright, let's go," Leni exclaimed with a hyped look. "The sooner we do this, the sooner I can make that costume for Linky!"

"I know Leni, I know," Lori stated. "Let's go."

"Way ahead of you!" Leni shouted as they got out of the van and locked the doors afterwards. They then entered the mall and spent the next few moments walking through the giant hall.

"Okay Leni, now do you literally know what you need to get first," Lori asked, in a tone that Leni could understand.

"Certainly, the first thing I need is some Red Fabric," Leni explained.

"Sounds easy," Lori shook it off.

"But it can't be just any ordinary red," Leni then took out a card that was colored red and had a number on it. "It has to be this kind of red that is #e94040."

Lori was shock and surprised that Leni knew something like that.

"Leni, how did you know that," Lori asked cautiously. "And why do you have something like that on you?"

"Lori, I'm like, a fashion expert, I totes know this kind of stuff, and I never leave the house without this stuff either," Leni explained to her as if it was obvious. "Besides, didn't I tell you already; there's more to my head than just air you know."

Lori recalled that as she sighed in exaggeration.

"Right," Lori groaned. "Let's search for that kind of fabric then."

"Glad you see it my way Lori," Leni smiled proudly. "Now which of these stores has that kind of fabric? Hmmm…"

After skimming through several stores for what seemed like a few moments or so, Leni then caught her attention on a store window which had the exact kind of Red Fabric in it.

"There it is Lori," Leni pointed. "That's totes the fabric I need!"

"Well if it's what you're looking for, then let's literally go for it." Lori encouraged her.

"Okay Dokey!"

Leni then rushed to the store with Lori right behind her…but sadly, Leni couldn't make it into the store, for a security guard was guarding the front and preventing entry.

"Whoa, sorry there missy, can't let you by here," The guard told her.

"Wait what," Leni was confused. "Why?"

"Well miss, there are some technical difficulties with this particular store, and our crew is trying to search and investigate the source," The guard explained. "Not to mention, the light power is low on energy and there is barely enough to keep the place lit."

"Oh, but mister, you don't understand; I need to go in there to purchase that kind of fabric," Leni begged while pointing to the particular fabric she needed to get. "If you could possibly find it in your heart to let me by so I can get that fabric for this special occasion, I would totes appreciate it!"

Leni tried giving him that puppy eyed look, which only got the guard to sigh.

"I'm sorry miss, but I was assigned to guard this entrance and not let _anyone_ pass, no exceptions," He exclaimed.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Leni looked downwards as she then said.

"Well, if that's how it is, I guess that is totes alright with me," Leni said in a defeated voice as she turned around and went back in the opposite direction. Lori, having heard the whole thing decided to intervene (not with the security guard, but with Leni) as she stopped her ditzy sister in her tracks.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going Leni," Lori told her. "The fabric is that way."

"But Lori, that guy told me I can't enter the store," Leni said sadly.

"Oh no no no, there is literally no way I'm letting you give up so easily," Lori told her. "You are getting that fabric, one way or another."

"But that guy said-"

"Never mind what he said," Lori stopped her. "Yes, you can't enter the store normally, but what if I tell you that there is a special way to get into the store?"

"Wow, there is a special way to enter it, like a secret passageway?" Leni questioned.

"Not precisely, but what if I tell you that you can get in and get that fabric without being caught," Lori then started smirking.

"Wait, you want me to steal the fabric," Leni sounded uncertain. "Isn't that wrong?"

"Well, yes, but I was referring to doing it like how a spy would do it."

"Oh, you want me to act like a spy that is an agent for an organization," Leni asked with excitement creeping in her voice.

"Well, in a way yes," Lori said. "And let's just say that I have read some of Lincoln's books on spying to know this."

"Uh, how did you-?"

"I have my ways."

Leni had that confused look on her face for a moment or so, before turning into a look of excitement.

"FUN," Leni shouted before another question came to her mind. "Wait, we aren't going to be using bombs for this, right?"

"Nah Leni, we wouldn't go as far as cause an explosion for this occasion," Lori stated.

"Alright, I'll do it," Leni exclaimed.

"That's what I'd like to hear Leni," Lori chuckled at her enthusiasm as she turned to face the readers. "You know readers, if I can help Leni act like a spy in certain circumstance, she would literally have no problem with a back up plan in case she can't enter the store normally."

"Hey sis, if you are done talking to those invisible people that Lincoln talks to on a regular basis, I could use some help with being given a plan," Leni got her attention.

"Of course, how could I forget," Lori face palmed in frustration at how she forgot about that. "Okay Leni, give me a few minutes and I'll have a plan set up for you."

"I am totes excited about this!"

"I know,"

And so Lori took the next few minutes to come up with a plan that Leni could follow for this occasion…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

"And that my friends, concludes this awesome season finale of the Academy of Really Great Ghost Hunters!" The narrator on the TV shouted.

Both Lincoln and Clyde cheered in excitement.

"That was the best season finale I ever watched," Lincoln cheered.

"I agree," Clyde said in agreement. "I can't wait for the season première."

"Me either,"

"Oh, and the downer to this is," The narrator started. "The season premiere for ARRGH will not be airing until next month! Sorry ghost hunters, you'll have to wait until then!"

This got Lincoln and Clyde disappointed.

"Awww…" Both of them moaned as the show ended and it showed something entirely different that wasn't important.

"That's a bummer," Clyde said. "Looks like we'll have to wait until next month to watch that premiere."

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed in defeated. "But what should we do for the time being?"

"Hmmm…perhaps we should find something else to watch on TV since there's nothing else for us to do," Clyde suggested.

"Clyde, I like the way you think," Lincoln snapped his fingers, apparently liking his idea. "Let's see what else is on."

"Okay."

And so Lincoln went channel surfing which last for a few minutes, but he got very bored when there was nothing for them to watch that would get their upmost and full attention.

"Dang it," Clyde said as a respond. "We've searched about 60 channels or so, and there is nothing on."

"I know buddy," Lincoln groaned. "Is there _anything_ on that we could _quite possibly_ be interested in?"

Unable to come up with an answer, Clyde just shrugged his shoulders as Lincoln clicked through 4 four channels or so.

After the fourth channel, the next channel that they switched to was playing a particular theme song that got both of their attentions.

 _'Here we go! Here we goooo!'_

This got Lincoln to raise his eyebrow as he then asked.

"What the heck is this," Lincoln questioned. "What is this show called?"

Before Clyde could respond, a rather girly looking logo that said 'Totes Agents!' appeared on the screen, which got them to gain rather questionable looks.

"Totes Agent," Lincoln read in a confused manner. "Wonder what this show is about?"

"Hey, I think I have heard of this show before," Clyde spoke as the logo zoomed in and the show started in a random location. "I think this show is a high school drama teen girl anime-styled cartoon."

"Really?" Lincoln looked curious.

"Uh huh, according to the reviews I've read about it, it's suppose to be about these three teen girls who attend the same school in the city of Beverly Hills of California," Clyde explained. "And these three girls are also spies or agents to a organization where they save the world in secret while doing some spy work with gadgets and such, on top of dealing with teenage girl problems."

"Wow Clyde, that sounds interesting," Lincoln was interested with this to an extent.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to watch this show buddy," Clyde asked. "I hear that it is really girly."

"Eh, that may be true, but I think I can handle it," Lincoln didn't seem upset. "Besides, I've watched the show Dream Boat with my sisters way too many times, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Not only that, but I heard that the three girls the show focuses on look very hot and rather sexy," Clyde added.

"Come on Clyde, I don't think it's that bad," Lincoln said as the show then switched to a scene focused on Beverly Hills as they were about to see the three girls for themselves. "I live with ten sisters, and I've been through worse and far more awkward situations, so what's the deal with knowing how sexy these three girls-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as he then noticed the three girls on the show for himself, and what he saw left him both speechless and gawking at their appearance. The middle girl on the screen was a red head with long red orange hair and had green eyes and white skin. The girl on the left was also white skinned, but had blonde hair which looked strikingly similar to a sister of Lincoln's, and she had light blue eyes. Lastly, the girl on the right had darker skin than the other two, as if she was part Hispanic, and she had brown eyes, freckles on her face and her hair was colored black and in a bob-cut sort of style. All three of them were shown to be only wearing skimpy looking shorts, tank tops that had very stringy looking straps to them, their skin was revealing, and they were shown to have a rather sizable bust. Lincoln was definitely in awestruck at this, as he felt strangely aroused; he hadn't felt like this since the day Ms. DiMartino had substituted for Mrs. Johnson that one day. The only Loud Boy could only stare as a blush formed on his face.

"Ba…ba…ba…ba…ba…ba…" Was Lincoln's only response as there were no other words to describe just how sexy and attractive those three girls were. Clyde shook his head at this as he then noticed something about the blonde that struck him to be familiar.

"Hmm, that's odd," Clyde started to speak. "You know, the blonde chick kind of reminds me of-"

He didn't get to finish as a close up to the blonde chick's face was shown, as he realized that her hairstyle was striking similar to Lori's and he also got a good view of her bust too.

 **"L-L-LORI!"** Clyde shouted as he then had one of his epic trademark nosebleeds from the view of the blonde chick and he then passed out on the couch as a result. Lincoln was too into admiring the three girls to pay attention to that.

"You know Clyde, this show might be better than I thought," Lincoln grinned as the show showed the three girls going through some high school drama stuff. "I think it's best if we check this show out after all, what do you think buddy?"

He then noticed that Clyde was passed out on the couch.

"Yeah, I know the feeling man," Lincoln sounded sympathetic as he then continued to watch the show, with Clyde watching it with him once he came too afterwards…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE MALL:**

Lori had finished explaining to Leni the plan in a way that she'd understand it as she then wrote a script of what she has to say to get her to push through. Lori then gave Leni the paper with writing on it as Leni looked at it in fascination.

"Wow Lori, this is incredible," Leni said in anticipation. "There's actual writing shown on this paper thingy!"

"Well, technically it's called a script of what you have to say," Lori said. "So Leni, are you ready to be a spy for this occasion?"

"WAIT!" Leni shouted, getting Lori taken aback by this reaction as Leni then shouted. "I need my Special Spying Outfit!"

* * *

In the next scene, we see Lori looking impatient as we then see Leni running back to the scene, now wearing a spy catsuit that was colored turquoise to match her signature color, and there was a silver belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a flower. Lori noticed this particular appearance as she examined it.

 _That catsuit she's wearing looks_ _ **awfully familiar**_ _to me…_

Shaking that thought out of her mind, Lori then sighed.

"Okay, so now can we-?"

"WAIT!" Leni stopped her again as she then exclaimed. "I need my Special Spying Smoothie!"

Letting out an aggravated groan, Lori waited as Leni rushed off to get her 'Special Spying Smoothie'.

* * *

We see Leni now drinking her 'Special Spying Smoothie' as Lori looked like she was losing her patience.

"Its peppermint bark choco-chunk with Christmas cookie crumbles," Leni stated as she stopped sipping it for a moment. "It's a holiday special."

"Okay, great," Lori tried again. "Now, can we literally get on with-?"

"WAIT!" Leni stopped her as Lori grunted.

"What could it be now Leni!" Lori shouted in annoyance.

"Aren't you like, going to supply me with some gadgets that I'll need for this mission I'm going on?" Leni asked politely as she sipped her smoothie some more.

Lori then groaned and face palmed as she had also forgotten about that as she then dug through her purse to find the stuff Leni would need.

"Alright Leni, pay close attention to me," Lori started. "You'll be using these spare suction cups I found in the closet for climbing walls, this rope for making an escape route, and then there's this flashlight to see where you're going. Oh, and this walkie talkie, so I can communicate or talk to you while your in there."

"Nice Lori, this is great," Leni was hyped. "I like how you totes came prepared!"

"Yeah I know, I am amazing like that," Lori grinned proudly. "Now are you ready for this?"

"Totes!"

"Okay, now first, you'll have to disguise yourself as a security guard," Lori stated.

"Lori, security guards aren't disgusting, they have a job to do," Leni said.

"No, I meant you have to dress up as one," Lori showed her the costume that she had to wear.

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it off of clearance."

"And will it make my butt look big?" Leni questioned.

"Just put it on Leni," Lori deadpanned.

Shrugging her shoulders, Leni grabbed the outfit and spent the next few minutes changing into it.

* * *

Afterwards, Leni then showed herself disguised as a security guard, wearing the shades and the fake mustache to boot. Lori saw this and had an impressed grin on her face.

"How do I look?" Leni asked.

"You literally look great enough to fool them," Lori remarked.

"But seriously, does this make my butt look too big?"

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Lori retorted.

"No Leni, it doesn't."

"Sweet!"

"Now you have that paper on you right?"

"Uh huh," Leni took out that paper with the writing on it. "This is the one right?"

"Yes,"

"Like, okay!"

"Now go to that guard and read off what it says on the paper and then you can continue from there," Lori exclaimed.

"You got it Lor," Leni said as she went over to the security guard.

Once Leni approached the guard, she then got his attention.

"Ahem, excuse me sir!"

The guard then saw the disguised Leni in front of him.

"Hey, who are you?!" He questioned.

"Why, I'm a security guard too, and I uh…" Leni spoke with a fake gruffy voice as she then looked at the paper she had and read off of it. "I...have come…to er…take over with inspecting the place and um…fin…find the source of the problem…and…helpfully, no wait, hopefully solve this…pro-blem that we are…dealin with!"

The guard rubbed his chin, noticing something suspiciously about the guard.

"Say, you look familiar to me," He asked. "Haven't I seen you from somewhere before?"

"Who me? No way, I am totes new here," Leni defended her claim. "Like, those guys had assigned me this task so I could assist these wonderful guys!"

He continued examining her for a few minutes or so as he felt that she was suspicious to her. Afterwards, he shrugged his shoulders and just went with it.

"Fair enough," He went with it. "You may enter."

"You will not be disappointed sir," Leni said as she entered the store. Once she entered, she hid behind one of the shelves as she wiped her head in relieved. It was then her walkie talkie went off as she answered it.

"Leni, can you hear me," Lori spoke. "This is Lori."

"Lori!? You're trapped in that talkie thingy," Leni panicked. **"DON'T WORRY LORI, _I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"_**

Lori was heard groaning in irritation.

"No Leni! I'm talking to you from outside the store," Lori tried to be as patient with her as possible. "I'm not trapped in the talkie."

"Oh," Leni simply said.

"You can lose the disguise now."

"Okay."

She then ripped the outfit off as it was shown hovering in the air as Leni was shown wearing that catsuit underneath this whole time.

"Now tell me Leni, do you see the red fabric that you're looking for?"

"Uh…" Leni then peeked from the shelf and saw them on the other side of the store. "They are on the other end of the store."

"Sounds good."

"Uh but," Leni noticed how there were guards in all perimeters. "The area is heavily guarded."

"Drat," Lori grunted. "Looks like you'll have to go over."

"What?"

Lori moaned as she then reiterated.

"You'll have to go in through the AC Vent," Lori told her. "There should be one right above you."

Leni looked up and saw an AC Vent above her.

"So like, how should I go up there?" Leni asked.

"You know those suction cups I gave you," Lori asked as Leni nodded. "Put them on your hands and knees and start climbing up there."

"Okay dokey."

Leni then got the suction cups out and then put them on her hands and knees. Once they were on, she then started climbing up the wall and eventually climbed onto the ceiling as some spy-themed music was playing in the background. Once Leni approached the vent, she removed the cover and then climbing into the AC Vent, putting the cover into place afterwards as she then spoke to Lori.

"Lori, I'm like, in the AC Vent," Leni said. "But it's kind of dark in here."

"Use the flashlight I gave you."

"Oh," Putting the suction cups into her purse, she took out the flashlight and then pressed a switch. "Lighty."

"Yes Leni, it glows," Lori sounded tolerant to her ditzy sisters' antics. "Now just follow the route that is shown and keep traveling until you get to a vent which shows the red fabric below you."

"I don't know what you said Lori, but I'll follow this path until I can see the fabric I'm looking for right underneath me."

"That is what I said-you know what, forget it," Lori sighed. "Just do what you must."

"No need to tell me twice sis," Leni said.

"Okay."

The call stopped as Leni then followed the path, as that heavily spy themed music continued playing in the background, making the scene remarkable similar to a James Bond movie.

* * *

After several minutes of traveling through the air vent, Leni reached a vent which actually showed the red fabric underneath her as Lori contacted her via talkie once again.

"Leni, how are you holding up? Do you literally have your eyes on the package?"

"Package, I thought I was after that red fabric?" Leni spoke in a rather clueless tone.

"Ugh Leni, I meant to say Red Fabric, that was a figure of speech," Lori groaned.

"Oh, yeah the fabric is right underneath me."

"Great, now you're going to have to retrieve it in a stealthy manner, or in your language, sneaky with grabbing it,"

"I still want to go to the country of Leni."

Lori then sighed at that response.

"Also, how am I going to grab it?"

"Use the rope I gave you and grab it," Lori exclaimed.

"And another thing, what about a payment," Leni said. "I don't want them to think I'm just stealing it."

Lori felt like screaming, this was far tougher than she hope it'd be. Despite this, she kept her cool and was being very tolerant of the ditzy sister, even though her antics were getting on her nerves.

"Just leave for them a check that you have in your purse," Lori explained. "Write the amount that is being spent and then leave it in place for them."

"I like, guess I totes get what your saying sis," Leni sounded confused, but decided to go with it. She then got out a check and decided to use the rope and placed it downwards as she removed the vent and put in on top of the rope to prevent it from falling. Being very careful and quite with not getting caught, Leni slowly climbed down the rope and took her time Eventually, she made it to the red fabric as she then grabbed it and looked at the price.

"Whoa, this is $30.00, I thought this was on sale," Leni looked confused. "Oh well, I guess that's how much I'll write on the check."

Taking out that check, Leni then wrote what she had to, according to the directions Lori gave her in the simplest way she possibly could. After spending several minutes on trying to figure out how to get the pen to write and writing down the info that had to be written that she could understand, Leni then gently placed the check in place.

"There we go, nice and easy," Leni whispered softly as she grabbed the red fabric. She then spent the next few minutes climbing back up the rope in a slow manner to prevent herself from being caught. Eventually, she reached the top and she was about to climb back into the vent when she accidently banged her knee onto the edge.

"OOH!" She grunted loudly as she realized she gathered the attention of the guards as she quickly went into the vent and into hiding as she looked nervous and was sweating.

The guards checked all the perimeters, completely oblivious to the check that was standing in place of the red fabric Leni took. When they saw there were no disturbances in sight, the guards left the scene and went back to their own roles. Leni realized this from looking downward as she then sighed in relief and wiped her forehead. Lifting up the cover, she placed it back into the vent as she then contacted Lori.

"Hey Lori, I like, got the fabric I was suppose to get."

"Awesome," Lori was ecstatic. "Now the entrance is heavily guarded now, so you'll have to take a detour. If you follow the vent to the left, it should lead you into the girls' bathroom. I'll meet you there!"

"Wait, how do you totes know this Lori?"

"I may have looked at the map of the air vents that are shown in this mall," Lori said sheepishly.

"Nice," Leni squealed. "I'll meet you in the girls' bathroom sis."

"Great."

Once the call was up, Leni then went to the left with the red fabric in her hands as she was now heading to the girls' bathroom where she would meet up with Lori again.

* * *

Eventually, Leni found herself right above the girls bathroom, where she removed the cover to the vent and climbed down using the rope until she was on the ground and she pulled the rope down shortly afterwards, as Lori was there watching her do this and saw she had that red fabric in her hands.

"So I take it that you literally had did what you had," Lori asked.

"Uh huh,"

"Great! Shall we continue shopping?"

"Okay, but Lori, what about putting this fabric in a shopping bag," Leni asked. "People may wonder if I stole it from somewhere."

"Here, use this big plastic bag I found," Lori showed her a big plastic bag she found.

"Where did you find that?"

"Long story…"

"Okay," Leni then grabbed the bag and dropped the red fabric into it. "Let's continue with our shopping journey Lori."

"Sure Leni, let's literally get on with it."

The two of them then left the bathroom with the fabric in the bag as they continued to shop for the stuff that Leni needed to get, which would probably take a while…

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

Lincoln and Clyde had already watched two full episodes of Totes Agents and they were watching the third one that came on; apparently there was a marathon of the show being aired. From watching the two episodes, the two boys had learned that the three girls had names; the long haired red head was named Kam, the blonde haired chick was named Flora, and the dark skinned girl was named Alice, and they also learned that the three girls work for a company known as the 'Corp-Oration of Mankind Protection' or abbreviated as 'COOMP', where they work as spies or agents. From watching the two shows, Lincoln had noticed a pattern the show followed for just about every episode. It was then he decided to comment.

"You know Clyde," Lincoln rubbed his chin in amusement. "There's something about this show that I have been taking notice of."

"You mean the fact that this show which was meant for middle school-high school girls actually had attracted a larger male audience ranging from preteens all the way into adulthood, and that this is largely due to the many fetish potentials present, including the bondage, and there are sexual attractions present in the three main girls the show focuses on, along with the fact that the show has some spy-themed action included in it?" Clyde wondered if that was what Lincoln was talking about.

"Well, there's that, and there's also the fact that I've noticed the pattern that is shown in each episode in this series." Lincoln proclaimed, earning himself a curious look from Clyde.

"And that would be…?"

Lincoln then sighed and started the explanation.

"Just think of it Clyde, each episode follows an identical formula," Lincoln started. "Each one starts off in an unimportant location with something happening that ends up evolving into the main plot for the episode, before we shift over to the three girls it focuses on, where one of them are dealing with some teen girl issue or struggle, and then when they are wondering how they can overcome it, they get 'COOMP'd' over to COOMP to meet with their boss who goes by the name Thomas Bond, who then explains the issue that has come up that connects to what happened in the beginning of the episode, he then tells them of the mission that they'll be going on, he supplies them with gadgets that they'll use for the mission they are assigned before shoving them off. Afterwards, the three girls are on said mission, where they use the gadgets given and try to find out the issue, and it usually ends with them getting captured by the villain of the week, in a bondage style normally, who then proceeds to explain to them his or her plan as to what he or she is planning, and then give them the reason and motivation behind it before pushing the plan into action. The girls use one of the gadgets to break free from the trap they are in, they then proceed on stopping the villain from succeeding, they are successful with it and they complete the mission, before heading back to Beverly Hills, where the issue they were having before suddenly gets resolved since the mission they went on has some apparent connection to the issue they were having, and then the three girls are satisfied, and then the show ends, where it then repeats a similar formula for the next episode."

Clyde was rather shocked by his explanation.

"Wow Lincoln, I didn't think you would know all that."

"Well, I might have observed the show's formula a little too carefully." Lincoln admitted while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you happen to also obverse the fact that the show runs on several gags that keep the show's humor in tact," Clyde started to ask. "Like how the red head named Kam constantly gets brainwashed by the villain of the week, how the dark skinned chick Alice is a bad driver and a naïve klutz who takes figure of speeches literally, and how Lor-I mean Flora often falls head over heels for any hot and attractive hunk that she encounters?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Lincoln said. "And yet, I can't find myself to drive away from watching it. It impresses me for some reason."

"There's something else that confuses me," Clyde started to speak. "That Alice chick, I don't know what her race could be…Is she African, Asian, Indian, or is she…"

"Oh Clyde," Lincoln shook his head. "I happen to know that Alice is part Hispanic. I can tell from her skin color."

"And how do you know this for sure?"

"Clyde, you have to remember that I've dealt with people that happen to be part Hispanic," Lincoln reminded him.

"Right," Clyde remembered. "Anyway, another episode is starting if you'd like to continue watching it."

"Sure Clyde, this show really has gotten my interest,"

"Mine too," Clyde nodded in agreement. "It's as if we have gotten hooked onto it."

"Yeah," Lincoln nodded as he was shown grinning. "I actually like this show."

"Me too."

The two of them continued watching Totes Agents, even with the repetitive formula and the stereotypical characters, seeing that the three main girls are highly sexy and there was actually spy-themed action to it, and it was clear that they were hooked on it as they continued to watch it…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THIS PART! THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP LONGER THAN I THOUGHT, BUT I WANTED TO INCLUDED THE REFERENCES ALONG WITH THE HUMOR FROM THE LOUD HOUSE TOO, SUCH AS LENI'S ANTICS WHEN IT CAME TO BEING A SPY, AMONG OTHER STUFF SUCH AS LORI'S REACTIONS TO THEM!**

 **OKAY NOW, IF IT DIDN'T SEEM OBVIOUS NOW, IN CASE SOME OF YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE SHOW BEFORE, LET ME MAKE THE REVEAL NOW: THE SHOW 'TOTES AGENTS' IS A PARODY OF TOTALLY SPIES, WITH SEVERAL THINGS FROM THAT SHOW BEING SPOOFED FROM THAT SHOW:**

 **KAM IS A PARODY OF SAM.**

 **FLORA IS A PARODY OF CLOVER.**

 **ALICE IS A PARODY OF ALEX.**

 **THE COMPANY CO-ORPORTATION OF MANKIND PROTECTION OR COOMP IS A SPOOF OF WOOHP OR WORLD ORGANIZATION OF HUMAN PROTECTION.**

 **THE GIRLS' BOSS THOMAS BOND HAPPENS TO BE A SPOOF OF JERRY LEWIS, WITH THE LAST NAME 'BOND' BEING A TRIBUTE AND SHOUT OUT TO JAMES BOND.**

 **ANOTHER THING, CLYDE NOTICING HOW FLORA'S HAIR IS IDENTICAL TO LORI'S IS A REFERENCE TO THIS: LORI'S HAIRSTYLE LOOKS STRIKINGLY SIMILAR TO CLOVER'S, IN CASE NONE OF YOU EVER NOTICED THAT!**

 **BEFORE I FORGET, THE CHARACTER ALICE IS PARODYING; ALEX IS ALSO PART HISPANIC IN CASE SOME OF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!**

 **IT SHOULD BE WORTH NOTING THAT I HAVE WRITTEN FANFICTIONS FOR TOTALLY SPIES PRIOR TO WHEN I STARTED WRITING STORIES FOR THE LOUD HOUSE, IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED BY MY MOTIVATION.**

 **AS FAR AS THE MAIN PLOT GOES, THE WHOLE SPY THEMED GETUP JUST CAME TO ME ESPECIALLY SINCE THE SUB PLOT INVOLVES THE AFOREMENTIONED SPY-THEMED CARTOON, SO I DECIDED TO WORK WITH THAT, WHILE KEEPING BOTH LENI AND LORI IN CHARACTER!**

 **ANYWAY, ENOUGH WITH MY OVERLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, NEXT CHAPTER, LINCOLN AND CLYDE CONTINUE WATCHING TOTES AGENTS, THE OTHER SISTERS END UP JOINING THEM TO WATCH IT FOR THEIR OWN PERSONAL REASONS, MORE REFERENCES WILL BE MADE TO THE SHOW IT'S PARODYING, LENI CONTINUES TO BE A SPY WITH LORI'S HELP TO GET THE STUFF SHE NEEDS, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURING TOO! HOW WILL THIS GO? WHAT OTHER ANTICS WILL LENI MAKE HAPPEN? HOW WILL THE OTHER SISTERS REACT TO THE SHOW 'TOTES AGENTS'? AND WHAT OTHER REFERENCES WILL BE MADE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **MEANWHILE, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND HOW YOU FEEL OF THE PARODY THAT IS BEING SHOWN!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL THERE IS FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE REST OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Mall Quest Continues and Addiction

**Alright now readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now let me start by saying this: I meant it when I said this will be my most challenging story that I'm doing for this series yet, and I really need to get my A-game up for this story from here on out, and doing that will be challenging.**

 **I mean, I already have a great idea for the sub plot, since it's something I've wanted to do for a while, so I don't have a problem with that. My problem I'm experiencing is the main plot, since it was something that just came up and I decided to work with it. Nonetheless, I'm going to come up with as much as I can for the main plot, while sticking with what I already have planned for the subplot.**

 **Anyway, I don't feel like making this author's note too long this time, so let's get to the basic:**

 **For this chapter, Leni and Lori continue their mall shopping, Lincoln and Clyde continue to watch Totes Agents, the other sisters end up joining them, and more references to the show that its parodying will be made. How will this all go for everyone in both the main plot and the sub plot? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE MALL:**

Back at the mall, Lori and Leni were roaming the mall as they had already gotten their first item that Leni needed previously, and they were on their way to get the next item on the list. After walking for a few minutes, Lori took a deep breath and spoke first.

"Okay Leni, we now have the red fabric you were looking for," She started. "So what's next on that list?"

"Hold on Lori," Leni got out the list, still wearing the catsuit from previously as she skimmed through it for a minute before finding what she needed to get. "Oh, here it is! Now I'm going to need some dark blue yarn or thread!"

"That literally seems like a walk in the park," Lori sighed in relief.

"But we're in the mall, not the park," Leni pointed out the obvious.

"Figure of speech," Lori deadpanned.

"And also, it can't be just any ordinary dark blue," Leni took out another color coded card from her purse. "It has to be this color dark blue, which is labeled with the code number 0c0f99."

Lori looked shocked by this again, but at the same time, she wasn't too surprised about it as she shook her head.

"You know, I would ask how and where you got that card, but seeing from what we went through previously, I think I already know the answer," Lori stated.

"Like okay," Leni shrugged her shoulders and went with it. "So where can I find this type of yarn or thread?"

"I've heard they have some in the Arts and Crafts store on the second floor," Lori pointed out. "We'll just have to take the escalators to reach it."

"Okay, just as long as we don't take the elevator," Leni said. "I totes don't want to get trapped in one of them."

"Right," Lori's simply said before they went up the escalator and decided to head for the Arts and Crafts store.

* * *

After going up the escalator, the two of them headed for the Arts and Crafts store. In no time at all, the two of them reached their destination.

"Well Leni, here we are," Lori said as Leni stared at it in awe.

"This is so exciting," Leni headed for the door. "This place must have the yarn or thread that I am totes looking for."

It was then Leni rammed right into the door as if she had ran into a wall as she made a grunt sound from the impact. After shaking her hand, she then examined it.

"That's strange," Leni then took her hand and rubbed the front door with curiosity. "I had no idea that the door to the Arts and Crafts store had been replaced by an actual wall. When did they do this?"

Letting out a sigh while face palming, Lori shook her head and spoke.

"They didn't Leni, the door is locked," Lori pointed out as she approached her ditzy sister.

"Wait what?" Leni gained a panicked look in her eyes.

"Yeah, apparently the store is literally closed," Lori explained. "The place must not be open currently."

"Dang it," Leni complained. "How the heck am I going to get that yarn or thread now!?"

"Not to worry Leni," Lori smiled casually as she searched through her purse. "As most people would say in these instances: 'desperate times call for desperate measures.'"

Lori then got out what appeared to be a laser beam device as she then activated it and a laser was shooting out of it as she then used the laser to create a hole in the locked door and then she kicked the hole off afterwards, to where she went through it with Leni going through immediately afterwards.

"Lori, where the heck did you get that laser thingy," Leni questioned as Lori put it back in her purse.

"I bought it during my spare time," Lori said dully, getting Leni even more confused than ever before.

"That's something else I don't get Lori," She started to ask. "How did you gain access to this stuff? Better yet, how did you oh so suddenly gain these spy skill thingies that randomly popped up."

Knowing that it would be complicated to explain this to the second oldest sister, Lori took a deep breath and responded with this.

"Don't ask me that Leni," Lori answered. "I'm not the one who wrote this script."

Leni was still confused, but she decided not to push it further.

"Anyway, it's dark in this store," Leni exclaimed.

"Duh," Lori rolled her eyes. "All stores that are closed have the lights off and not on Leni. Everyone should know that."

"Oh yeah," Leni figured it out now. "So do we use that lighty thing to see what's in front of us?"

"A flashlight, and that's right Leni," Lori smirked as she got out her flashlight and turned it on. "Now we just have to find the thread or yarn that your looking for."

"Totes!" Leni squeed. "You lead the way sis!"

"You got it," Lori grinned at her enthusiasm as she lead the way with the flashlight on with Leni right behind her and they did some walking for several minutes.

* * *

Afterwards, Lori was wondering where the heck the thing they needed was as she then asked.

"Okay Leni, do you have any idea where this yarn or thread you're looking for is," Lori asked her sister. "Because I'm not seeing it anywhere."

"I dunno…" Leni responded as she skimmed the placed before her eyes were caught onto something as she gasped. "Lori, look!"

Leni pointed in a direction which Lori then pointed the turned on flashlight towards and what they saw was the dark blue thread that was needed.

"That's the thread that I need for creating Lincoln's costume," Leni pointed out.

"Perfect."

"Oh, but…" Leni then noticed the thread was being guarded by two red laser beams as part of security measures. "The thread is being guarded by some red laser thingies."

"Well, I guess that security is literally wanting to make sure no one steals in this store," Lori rubbed her chin in amusement at this. "And Leni, if we touch those lasers, it'll activate a siren and alert security."

"OH NO," Leni panicked. "How are we going to get the threads then?!"

Lori thought for a minute before coming up with an idea and then snapping her fingers.

"I got an idea," Lori said. "I just have to find them in my purse."

She then dug through her purse for a minute before taking out two small make up mirrors that were in a circle case as she opened them to show the mirrors inside them both.

"Whoa, are those mirrors?" Leni asked.

"Yup." Lori nodded before carefully placing the two mirrors in the center of the red laser beams and then caused the laser beams that would activate the sirens to disappear. Between the two mirrors Lori has in her hands was where the red lasers were shown, as Lori had just created some unlimited laser beams with both mirrors while also deactivating the trap for Leni to do her job.

"Wow Lor, that is totes fabulous," Leni admired the technique Lori just did.

"Thank you," Lori thanked her while smiling proudly.

"How did you learn to do something like that?"

Lori knew she needed an answer to this as she simply responded.

"I saw it in a cartoon once."

Leni shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"So anyway, the trap has been deactivated now right?"

"That's right," Lori nodded. "Now you just have to grab the thread while I keep the lasers in between these two mirrors."

"Okay dokey,"

Leni then walked over to the threads casually while Lori held the two opened mirrors with the two red lasers in between them. With no hesitation at all, Leni then grabbed the threads with both of her hands.

"I got them Lori, but should I leave some money in exchange," Leni asked. "This stuff is exactly 20 dollars."

Lori then sighed and gave Leni some instructions.

"In my purse, there is a 20 dollar bill," Lori pointed out. "Take it out and leave it in the spot the thread was in."

Not wanting to question her further, Leni went to Lori's purse, took out the 20 Lori was referring to, and placed it in the spot the thread was in and she left an I.O.U note as well. Afterwards, Leni said that she was all set with the thread in her hands.

"Okay Lori, I got that all set!"

"Good," Lori then had Leni stepped back before removing the mirrors that were in her hands from the lasers, which then reactivated the laser trap once again. "Because I don't think I could have literally stayed in that position for much longer."

"I see," Leni then put the threads into the same bag the fabric was in. "Shall we exit the store?"

"Mhmm," Lori nodded as they made their way back to the front door and through the hole that was created afterwards.

* * *

After walking for a few moments, the two of them went through that hole and were back outside of the entrance as they wiped their foreheads.

"That was a close one Leni," Lori then said. "Now let's get out of here before the owner of this store literally catches us and freaks out."

"I am totes with you on that," Leni smiled as they started walking away. "And we can head to get the next thing on the list."

"You got it," The two of them headed off to the next destination to find the next thing on Leni's list. Meanwhile, the owner of the Arts and Crafts store had approached the front door and was about to unlock it when he saw the hole through the door, as he made an assumption as to who caused this.

"Dang nabbit!" The owner groaned. "Those stupid mall rats broke into the store again! That's the 34 time this week!"

The owner then felt like screaming in the most dramatic manner possible.

 **"CURSE YOU STUPID MALL RATS,"** He screamed to the heavens. _**"CURSE YOU!"**_

The owner fell onto his knees in defeat as Lori and Leni continued shopping at the mall…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

Lincoln and Clyde were continuing to watch Totes Agents, and after seeing several episodes of it already, it was clear that the both of them were becoming addicted to it.

"You know Clyde," Lincoln started to speak as another episode was starting. "I'm really enjoying this show, to the point where I've become addicted to it."

"Same here buddy," Clyde agreed. "Those three girls are smoking hot."

"Yeah," Lincoln sighed happily at that. "They are really _really_ hot."

"Agree," Clyde nodded his head. "Out of the three girls this show focuses on, I really seem to like Flora."

Lincoln looked at him and was wondering why he liked Flora.

"It's simply because Flora reminds me of Lori," Clyde gushed. "Sweet, sweet Lori."

Lincoln could only grin as he shook his head.

"So Lincoln," Clyde got his attention. "Who's you're favorite of the three girls?"

Lincoln had to think of that for a moment or so, and based on the episodes he watched already, and from what he witnessed, he came up with a good answer.

"Well Clyde, if you must know, if I had to chose which one was my favorite," Lincoln made the reveal. "It would have to be Alice."

Clyde looked confused before asking.

"Why Alice though?"

"Well it's because Alice happens to be into Sci-Fi and video games, the stuff that I'm into," Lincoln explained. "Since she happens to be the tomboy of the three, she likes that stuff just like I do and I can also relate to her to an extent."

Clyde then stared and was thinking for a moment or so.

"That is a pretty good reason Lincoln," Clyde spoke. "But are you sure Alice is your favorite? After all she is into fashion like the other two."

"So? I have ten sisters that I live with and I'm quite adapted to it." Lincoln said.

"She also happens to be a klutzy naïve girl who takes figure of speeches literally as I said earlier."

"That's not a problem. My sister Leni is that stuff too."

"And then there's the fact that she is also athletic, and is into sports, or to be more precise; soccer," Clyde added. "And I know that your sister Lynn is also that, but is Alice really your…?"

"Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, I know how your going to finish that sentence, and let me just say this," Lincoln shook his head and then stated. "Yes, she happens to like soccer just like Lynn, but you know what?"

Lincoln motioned Clyde to approach him, which he complied as Lincoln then whispered in his ear to no one (especially Lynn) would hear him.

"Alice is _far_ _ **nicer**_ than Lynn is," Lincoln whispered softly.

"Oh, I gotcha bro," Clyde understood what Lincoln was saying now as they went back into their previous positions. "Still, I heard that Alice is the most underrated girl of the three. I mean Kam is really popular amongst fans, especially those that ship her with that villain Jim Con."

"I know that Clyde," Lincoln understood that. "That ship is overly hyped."

"And Flora is popular with mostly the male audience who find her to be the most sexy looking and attractive," Clyde then added. "Like myself."

"I get that."

"Alice on the other hand, hardly gets any attention from anyone," Clyde pointed out. "Sure she has fans, but she doesn't get the same amount of focus that Kam and Flora get."

"I know," Lincoln sighed as the show focused on the girls again. "And that's why I feel bad for her."

"You know Lincoln, if I am not mistaken," Clyde then decided to commented. "I would think that you must have a thing for Hispanic chicks."

Knowing that that was far from a lie, Lincoln ended up blushing as a result.

We then sees the three girls going through some teen girl issue of some sort in the high school when suddenly, a nearby trash can suddenly sucked them in and they were being COOMP'd over to COOMP like usually. It was then we heard Kam comment.

 _"Hang on girls; it looks like COOMP needs us for another important mission!"_

"Here we go again," Both Lincoln and Clyde commented as the three girls landed right into COOMP.

It was then that the third oldest sister, the rocker of the family, Luna chose the right time to enter the hall and noticed Lincoln and Clyde watching something on TV.

"Hey dudes," Luna greeted them.

"Hey Luna," Both of them said before turning back to the TV.

"What cha bros watching anyway?" Luna asked, sounding curious.

It was then on the TV, the COOMP boss Thomas Bond felt the need to speak.

 _"Why hello there girls, perfect timing as usual I see?"_

Luna heard that as her eyes bulged out, recognizing that accent.

"Whoa dudes, you're actually watching that rad cartoon about those three girls who are agents with the boss that speaks with a very strong British accent?"

"Yeah,"

"That is sweet dudes! Can I watch too," Luna asked. "I really dig that accent that the boss-man Thomas Bond lays down with those three girls that are smoking hot."

"Oh sure sis," Lincoln allowed her to watch it with them. "We could use the company anyway."

"Awesome bro," Luna got onto the couch next to Lincoln. "I had no idea you boys actually taken an interest in this show."

"We had just discovered it recently," Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything else on, and we stumbled onto this channel, so we decided to give it a try," Clyde explained. "And we are satisfied with what we are seeing."

"Well, that is pretty cool regardless," Luna grinned. "As for the theme song that plays, while the lyrics are definitely not my thing, they play a very rocking guitar."

"Yeah it is," Lincoln nodded in agreement. "Not to mention there is a lot of crazy spy themed action in this show as well."

"You said it bro," Luna agreed. "This show does have plenty of action to keep one hooked on it for hours."

Both boys nodded in agreement at that, as they also liked it for the girls.

It was then we see that Lynn, who was in the kitchen while that conversation was going on, had heard the whole thing as she then entered the living room.

"Oh man, you guys are watching that show about those three agent girls that has plenty of action?" Lynn asked once she entered the room, as the three of them nodded. "SCORE! I want to watch it too! I'm in the mood to see some action myself! Besides, one of those girls happens to be into soccer too!"

"Oh uh sure Lynn," Lincoln allowed her to watch it too as she jumped onto the couch and got into a sitting position.

"Yes, this is going to be sweet dudes," Lynn cheered.

"You said it," Luna agreed as the four of them watched the show some more.

After a few minute, Thomas showed the three girls the gadgets that they'll be using for the mission, which despite looking rather girly, looked rather hi-tech to impress some people.

"You know bro," Luna started to give a comment. "The gadgets that those girls are given for their mission are rather hi-tech, in spite of looking rather girly. I think that that kind of stuff could impress someone like Lisa."

"Yeah."

It was then Lisa, the second youngest of the Louds, chose the time to enter the room and climbed up onto the chair arm of the sofa.

"Oh pish-posh," Lisa gave her comment. "Everyone knows that as highly advanced and technologically engineered that those gadgets are, they are still light years away from the advancement that my brilliant machinery has to offer with the impressive engineering I possess."

It was then Lynn then decided to retort.

"Pfftt, yeah, like the time you showed us those robotic copies of us that you created." Lynn snorted as a commercial break took over for Totes Agents.

Lisa then started to make a 'hmm' sound as we are now going to be treated to a cutaway flashback.

* * *

 _ **-Start of Cutaway Flashback-**_

 _In the room of Lisa and Lily Loud, we see all the siblings of the Loud Family in the room as Lisa was right in front of a cover as she was about to reveal to them something that is impressive._

 _"Ahem, greetings fellow siblings, I have gathered you here today to show off my latest inventions that I have came up with!" Lisa started._

 _"What could it be this time Lisa," Lori asked. "Is it literally a death trap?"_

 _"Negative," Lisa shook her head. "I have created robotic copies of all of us here, except for yours truly of course."_

 _All the siblings made an awing sound as Lisa cleared her throat._

 _"So as they would put it in simple terms; viola!" She then removed the cover and it was revealed to be robotic copies of all the siblings (except for Lisa herself) and they looked perfectly identical to the sister they're based on, aside from being robots of course._

 _"Aren't they brilliant or what," Lisa questioned before adding. "And the best part; they are all configured and calibrated with each of the respective personalities of the person they are based off of, observe."_

 _She then pressed a button on a remote as all the robots (except for Robot Luna) were activated and spoke in a robotic tone._

 _"Okay, are we literally done with this," Robot Lori spoke in an unimpressed tone. "I got to get ready for my date with Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."_

 _"Like, O-M-Gosh," Robot Leni spoke dully. "These earrings totes go with my dress."_

 _"Hey, do you know why I am called a robot? Because I am just nuts and_ _ **bots.**_ _Ha. Ha. Ha. Get it?" Robot Luan joked in an uninterested tone._

 _"Woo. She shoots, she scores. Yeah. Lynn Loud is the champion of the world." Robot Lynn chanted in the most unenthusiastic tone ever._

 _"Ahem, hello readers. My name is Lincoln Loud. I love playing video games and reading comic books in my underwear." Robot Lincoln said dully to the readers._

 _"Sigh. The coldest of my robotic heart does not compare to the despair that is lurking from the darkness beyond." Robot Lucy sounded not so different from the original, except she sounded more robotic._

 _"I love mud," Robot Lana spoke. "Playing in the mud is a lot of fun."_

 _"As if," Robot Lola sassed in a girly but dull tone. "Taking part in pageants is way more fun."_

 _"Pageants are stupid," Robot Lana spat dully. "Just like your face."_

 _"Mud is stupid," Robot Lola retaliated. "Just like all of your animal friends."_

 _"You're stupid Lola."_

 _"No, you're stupid Lana."_

 _It was then robots Lana and Lola respectively started fighting like the original versions would, except they were making use of their robot equipment to do so._

 _"Poo. Poo." Robot Lily said emotionlessly as a farting sound came from the back of the robot, as if she was pooping like the original would. The regular Luna noticed her robot wasn't activated._

 _"Uh, what about my robot dude?"_

 _"Oh yes," Lisa remembered. "Your robot has to be activated manually, since it was operated differently from the others."_

 _Luna looked confused as Lisa activated that robot manually, which then got it to work immediately afterwards, as the robot Luna had a double necked guitar in its possession as the robot started singing._

 _"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK! ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!" Robot Luna started singing 'Robot Rock' while strumming the guitar in its possession every time. This went on for several minutes before it got repetitive._

 _"Okay, this is literally getting repetitive," Lori stated._

 _"I can see that," Lisa got the robot to stop with that song._

 _It was then Lincoln's eyes saw something in the corner._

 _"Lisa, what the heck is that!?" He pointed to the corner where another robot was shown; this one was different as it looked like an animatronic, and this robot was shown in a certain music video and movie. Lisa saw it and brought it over._

 _"Oh this," Lisa came to them with the creepy looking robot. "This is just a prototype."_

 _The others were crept out by its scary appearance. Lucy on the other hand was studying it for a few minutes, and then recognized it._

 _"No way," Lucy sounded surprised. "That's the same animatronic that was used for Chucky, from the movie Child's Play."_

 _The older sisters started to figure out what she was talking about and were crept out by it. Luna then remembered something else too._

 _"Dudes, that same robot was also used in the Technologic Music Video," She pointed out. "The one that gave our bro nightmares."_

 _"Oh yeah," Lincoln shivered from that video. "That video was far more terrifying that the Harvester ever was."_

 _"Honestly siblings, I don't see the big deal in all of this," Lisa exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that both Lana and Lola were shivering in fear at the sight of the creepy robot. "Here, let me give you a demonstration on how it works."_

 _With that said, Lisa activated the creepy robot who's eyes opened as it showed its rather realistic teeth as it's eyes started glowing a bright red. The creepy robot then started to speak in a high pitch voice._

 _"Technologic. Technologic. Technologic. Technologic."_

 _This was the final push that caused the twins to scream._

 _ **"THAT EVIL ROBOT IS GOING TO GET US!"**_ _They both screamed loudly._ _ **"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

 _The two of them high tailed it out of there and back to their room while the rest of them sans Lucy (who could handle that) were crept out and disturbed by it singing. The robot proceeded to chant out several technological phrases with the word 'it' added to each one while the robot Luna played that guitar in tune with the creepy robot's singing._

 _"Okay, that is definitely creepy man," Lynn confessed._

 _"Yeah, I'm feeling_ _ **chucked**_ _up all of a sudden," Luan laughed before saying. "Seriously, that thing is scary."_

 _"You think that thing is scary dudes," Luna commented. "Just check out the music video for The Prime Time of your Life."_

 _This got Lincoln even more scared than what the Harvester did to him that one time, as Lori decided to comment._

 _"Don't mention that video," Lori didn't want to have it brought up. "I literally don't want to watch a girl with anorexia cut herself…"_

 _"Yeah dudes," Luna nodded in agreement. "The last thing I'd like to have happen right now is for everyone to become a living pink colored skeleton."_

 _"Wait, we're going to turn into living pink skeletons?" Leni asked in a panicked tone._

 _"No Leni, I meant-" Luna was about to rephrase her comment but Leni started screaming loudly as she panicked._

 _ **"EEEEKKKKK! I DON'T WANT THE SCARY PINK SKELETONS TO TURN ME INTO ONE OF THEM! GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHHH!"**_

 _Leni then high-tailed it out of there in a panicked fit as the others face palmed at that reaction._

 _"Seriously, I don't get the issue behind all this," Lisa admitted._

 _"Lisa, destroy that creepy looking robot right this instant," Lori demanded. "The last thing I'd like to have is for our siblings to be having nightmares tonight."_

 _"I think you're over exaggerating a bit eldest sister," Lisa didn't see the problem. "There is nothing wrong with this robot."_

 _The creepy robot continued singing while Robot Luna kept playing that guitar._

 _"Lock it, fill it, call it, find it, view it, code it, jam unlock it. Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it…"_

 _"Okay dude, this is taking the creepiness to a whole new level," Luna exclaimed as Lily was now crying in fear. Luna picked her up and tried to get her to calm down._

 _"Uh, can we please stop this now before I have nightmares that are worse than the scars the Harvester left on me?" Lincoln begged._

 _"Just destroy the freaking robot already Lisa," Lori barked, getting a little impatient._

 _After arguing for a few moments, Lisa knew she couldn't win this as she then sighed._

 _"Fine, I'll destroy the robot," Lisa then picked up the robot over her head as it sung the last phrase as Lisa tossed it towards a wall._

 _"Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, turn it, leave it, stooop foooormaaattt itttttt…"_

 _The voice started getting slower before stopping and then being crushed to a million pieces afterwards from the contact it made with the wall. Lisa took extra precautions and slammed a mallet onto the robot, destroying it completely._

 _"There, the robot is eliminated," Lisa then shut down the other robots, including the jamming Robot Luna. "Satisfied?"_

 _Lori only nodded as the siblings sans Lisa left the room with the creepy robot all crushed up and destroyed as the flashback came to an end._

 _ **-End of Cutaway Flashback-**_

* * *

The others were crept out by that memories as Lisa then sighed.

"Yeah sister Lynn, I am quite fond of the memory you just _had_ to bring up," Lisa retorted. "And frankly, it was anything but satisfying."

"Man, that must have given you nightmares," Clyde commented. "More than the Harvester did."

"You don't even know Clyde," Lincoln commented as they went back to watching Totes Agents, which was back from the commercial break. "You don't even know."

It was then Luan, the jokester Loud Sister came into the living room and spoke.

"Hey guys, what are you all watching," Luan asked.

"Oh hey Luan," Lincoln said. "We're just watching this show called 'Totes Agents'."

"Totes Agents? That show has some rather ridiculous and crazy humor in it from time to time," Luan stated before looking interested. "That's the kind of humor I want to see. Can I watch it with you guys?"

"Sure."

"Great, because if I have anything to say about this show, it's that the show is very _COOMP_ uterized. Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked.

"Seriously dude, COOMPuterized? That the best you got," Luna looked confused.

"It just came to me," Luan shrugged her shoulders before making a seat onto the couch.

"I might as well watch this program too," Lisa got comfortable. "I'd like to be able to witness just how much configuration that these gadgets are that these girls use."

"Alright, that sounds great." Lincoln wasn't bothered by it.

On the TV, it was then the agent Alice made a klutzy mistake as she then spoke.

 _"Oopsy,"_ Alice then apologized. _"Sorry about that girls."_

"Yeah that Alice chick is kind of a klutz," Luna remarked.

"Kind of reminds us of Leni," Luan commented.

"Affirmative, she does remind us of our rather unintelligent and second eldest sister," Lisa agreed with this.

"Yeah, but I like her anyway," Lincoln said with fascination.

"That's great to know bro," Luna remarked as they continued to watch the show together…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE MALL:**

"So let me get this straight Leni," Lori started to ask her sister who had just explained something to her. "The next thing we need to get on the list is a Vintage belt?"

"That's right Lori," Leni nodded.

"And just what particular must it be this time if I may ask?" Lori asked with little interest in her voice.

"Oh, it doesn't have to be a particular this time," Leni then took out one of Lincoln's comic books that she had. "It just has to look like the belt that Ace Savvy wears in Lincoln's coloring book thingies."

"It's a comic book Leni, and I think they have those as the collectables store," Lori said as she remembered Lincoln heading to the collectable store a week ago with Clyde.

"Okay," Leni smiled. "Uh, where is the collectable store again?"

Lori let out a sigh as she then said.

"Follow me," Lori directed her. "It's this way."

Leni decided to go with it as they then headed to the collectable store.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the two of them made it to the store they were looking for as they entered the place. Unlike the first two place, this place was open and there was no prevention of entry as the two of them saw several merchandise of Ace Savvy, among other stuff that boys like Lincoln and Clyde would like, lying on several of the shelves present.

"Well Leni, let's see if they have that vintage belt your looking for here," Lori stated.

"Like, certainly sis."

And so the two of them searched for the belt and eventually would ask the cashier for help on finding the belt afterwards.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANYMORE MR. CASHIER!?" Leni shouted in panic as she had just asked the cashier if they had anymore of those belts on them.

"I already told you miss," The cashier took a deep breath in annoyance and repeated himself. "I already sold the last one in stock to someone already."

Leni screamed again as Lori groaned at this.

"This isn't good," Leni panicked. "Who could have bought that belt first before me when I have an actual need for it?!"

"Uh, that would be me miss," A nerdy voice spoke behind her, which caught Leni's attention. The voice belonged to what appears to be a nerd who seems to be around Lincoln's age and he had the glasses and braces and all that. This got Leni shocked to no end.

"You!?"

"Yes, me," The nerd then asked. "By the way missy, if you're wanting to wear that costume in public, the cosplay had happened already a week ago."

Leni had no idea what a 'cosplay' was and only heard of it from Lincoln, but she then put it to the side by getting to the point.

"You were the one who bought that belt first," Leni was shockened by this. "Why would you want to buy the last one?"

"I just so happened to have set my sight on it first," The kid said. "And it's as they say, and finders keepers."

"Wait, you went treasure hunting and found it underground first," Leni sounded confused as the kid grunted and face palmed. "Wait who are you anyway?"

"Well, since you ask I shall introduce myself," The kid then revealed his name. "I happen to go by the name Brian, and I found this belt first and I want to add it to my collection of Ace Savvy merchandise, so I took the last one."

"Well Brian, I happen to have a far better reason for wanting that belt," Leni spoke to Brian.

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

"Well for starters, I happen to be a spy," Leni stated.

"Oh really," Brian snorted and chuckled. "You in that silly catsuit that looks strikingly familiar to me?"

"Yes," Leni nodded. "And there's also the fact that I need that belt for something I'm going to be making for my little brother Linky!"

"Linky!" Brian laughed hysterically at that. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? Does Linky want to wear a bib too!? Is that what you call your baby brother on a daily basis?!"

Brian kept laughing as Leni was getting furious by this.

"Look here Brian, I'm doing something special for Lincoln, and you are not helping me at all!" Leni shouted.

"Lincoln hmm?" Brian rubbed his chin in amusement after ceasing the laughter. "I think I may know him. Who is he anyway, and what exactly do you have planned for your brother? Tell me in the most boring and epically long explanation possible!"

"Very well," Leni went with it. "Let's start from the very beginning!"

Leni started the ultra long explanation as Lori groaned in annoyance.

"This is literally going to take a while," Lori then spoke to the readers. "This will probably go on until the following chapter, so I'm afraid this chapter is just about over."

Lori then started in annoyance as the conversation continued, while the following events will be taking hold soon…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH, JUST LIKE LORI SAID, THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME! I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS, THE MAIN PLOT HAS BEEN GIVING ME SEVERAL BRAIN FARTS, AND FOR THAT, I APOLOGIZE SINCE I'VE BEEN GETTING THEM TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **NOW SINCE IT'S ON MY MIND, I SHALL LET YOU KNOW THAT THE CHARACTERS FROM TOTES AGENTS WILL BE GIVEN SPEAKING ROLES TOO IN THIS STORY FROM HERE ON OUT, SINCE THAT COULD POTENTIALLY BOOST THIS STORY'S POPULARITY. I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **ALSO, IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, THERE WILL BE SEVERAL REFERENCES TO ACTUAL EPISODES OF TOTALLY SPIES MADE IN ADDITION TO CERTAIN EPISODES OF THE LOUD HOUSE AS WELL, SINCE I WANT TO MIX IT UP SO THAT IT LOOKS LIKE AN ACTUAL PARODY.**

 **AS FAR AS THE CUTAWAY FLASHBACK GOES, I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT SINCE FOREVER! I ALSO WANTED TO ADD THE THREE REFERENCES TO DAFT PUNK IN THAT FLASHBACK TOO: THE FIRST ONE WAS WHEN ROBOT LUNA PERFORMED 'ROBOT ROCK', THE SECOND WAS WHEN THE CREEPY ROBOT FROM THE TECHNOLOGIC MUSIC VIDEO APPEARED, AND THE THIRD ONE WAS MENTIONED WHEN LUNA MENTIONED THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE! ALL THAT STUFF WASN'T MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!**

 **ANOTHER THING REGARDING SAID FLASHBACK, I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE SENSE THAT LUCY KNEW WHAT CHUCKY FROM CHILD'S PLAY WAS AND ALL THAT, SEEING THAT SHE IS THE GOTH OF THE FAMILY!**

 **AND BEFORE I FORGET, THE PART WHERE ALICE IS SHOWN TO BE THE LEAST POPULAR OF THE THREE, IS A REFERENCE TO HOW I'VE NOTICED THAT ALEX, WHILE HAVING SOME FANS, IS NOT NEARLY AS POPULAR AS SAM OR CLOVER, AND THAT KIND OF MAKES ME SAD. IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT ALEX IS MY FAVORITE OF THE THREE!**

 **LASTLY, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY THE ENDING IS RUSHED! I AM REALLY HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE MAIN PLOT, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE SHOULD BE DONE WITH IT!**

 **OH YEAH, I ALMOST FORGOT THAT THE SCENE WHERE LORI MADE THOSE TWO RED LASER BEAMS GET IN BETWEEN THOSE TWO MIRRORS WHERE THEY BECAME INFINITE LASER BEAMS, IS ACTUALLY A REFERENCE TO THAT ONE SCENE OF TOTALLY SPIES WITH THE WHOLE INFINITE LASER BEAM THING THAT CLOVER DID IN ONE EPISODE. I DECIDED TO ADD THAT SINCE THIS STORY HAS BEEN DOING POORLY AND ITS NOT DOING SO GOOD.**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME LENI AND LORI WILL CONTINUED SHOPPING AT THE MALL, THE REMAINING SISTERS ASIDE FROM THE TWO MENTIONED GIRLS WILL JOIN IN WATCHING TOTES AGENTS, AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS GO? WILL LENI GET WHAT SHE NEEDS? AND WHAT OTHER REFERENCES WILL BE MADE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR, AND MAYBE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT ELSE I COULD DO WITH THE MAIN PLOT SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER THAN IT ALREADY IS!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT CLOSES MY EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Agents in Crime and Totes Enjoyment

**Okay readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now first off, I dearly apologize for what happened in the previous chapter. All I needed was some inspiration, and after doing some thinking, I have come up with something that'll be featured in this chapter.**

 **Also, to keep this notice short, let me just say that for this chapter, there will be more references this time, and it's not just Totally Spies either. I'm going to including references to spy themed works in the main plot, among other stuff and some references to episodes of Totally Spies and also certain episodes of the Loud House will be referenced too.**

 **Another thing, until the first two chapters, this one will start with the subplot instead, so don't be too surprised.**

 **Most likely, this will contain more chapters than the previous story that I did. Just letting you all know right now!**

 **Now for this chapter, the remaining Loud Sisters (aside from Lori and Leni) join Lincoln and Clyde in watching Totes Agents, Lori and Leni continue shopping at the mall, and some other stuff will pop up! How will this go? What references will be made this time? How will the other sisters feel about Totes Agents? And what about the nerd named Brian and the explanation that Leni gave him? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

While Lori and Leni were still at the mall, Lincoln, Clyde and some of Lincoln's sisters were continuing to watch Totes Agents together, and by the looks of it, they were all getting into it.

"You know guys, I'm actually glad we discovered this show," Lincoln remarked. "This is a rather decent show."

"You said it bro," Luna grinned. "This show is the bomb."

"Yeah man," Lynn spoke.

"That's right, _agent_ a great show," Luan snickered at that pun. "Get it?"

The others could only sigh as Lisa then gave her remark.

"I must admit, there are some positives and remarkable features to this show that one could find to be informative." Lisa said.

Lincoln and Clyde nodded to these comments as they continued to watch the show. On the TV, the three girls were in a spooky location for the mission Thomas gave them and then something popped out in front of Flora. It was then Flora felt the need to retort.

 _"Ick, creepy much?"_ Flora spoke in a rather heavy valley girl accent.

"Whoa," Luna was taken aback by that accent. "Talk about being a heavy fashionita."

"Yeah man," Lynn agreed. "Her voice is even more girly than Leni's."

Clyde was getting some fascination from the voice however.

"Her voice sounds as heavenly as Lori's," He remarked.

"Yeah," Lincoln said sheepishly as the show continued. "At least the three girls have very distinctive personalities."

The others nodded in agreement at Lincoln's comment as they continued watching the show.

"Hey Lincoln," Lucy spoke as she popped up from the side of the couch, getting the others that were watching the show to jump and scream in surprise at Lucy's sudden appearance. Before Lincoln could even question the Goth what she wanted this time, she already responded by saying.

"For this new poem that I am writing, I'm looking for a word that rhymes with 'vengeances,'"

Lincoln started thinking for a second, and since the show he was watching was on his mind at the moment, he then gave the suggestion.

"How about 'agents'?" Lincoln suggested.

"That works," Lucy wrote it down and then decided to ask. "What are you guys watching anyway?"

"We're watching this show called Totes Agents," Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, we were channel surfing and we happened to find this show," Clyde explained. "We became hooked to it and we are enjoying it."

"Yeah dudette," Luna said. "This show is rad."

"And awesome," Lynn added.

"And informative to an extent," Lisa spoke.

"Yup, no _totes_ about it," Luan laughed as a result, getting the others to sigh.

It was then on the TV, some vampires and monsters were heard groaning and it got Alice to scream.

 _"Eekkkk! Kammy, those monsters came out of nowhere!"_ Alice cried while clinging to Kam.

This got Lucy's attention.

"There are monsters and vampires on this show?"

"Well, technically it's only for this episode," Lincoln exclaimed.

"Whoa, I'd like to watch too," Lucy then made a seat on the couch.

"Okay, that's not a problem Lucy."

"Oh please, those monsters are 100% animatronic and fake at best," Lisa retorted in regards to the events on the TV.

To prove her point, the monsters and such turned out to be robotic as they shut down.

 _"Calm down Alice,"_ Kam had comforted her friend. " _Those aren't real monsters or vampires. They are fake."_

"I rest my case," Lisa said blandly as the girls on TV were captured.

Despite this, Lucy decided to watch the show with the others. In the next scene, the girls were held hostage in a bondage scene by the villain of the week who proceeded to reveal his plan and motive.

"And now they've been held hostage again," Lynn said.

"Yeah dudes, that seems to be a routine for this show's formula," Luna agreed.

"That's what I said earlier," Lincoln stated. "Let's just continue with watching the show."

"Yeah, I think we're getting to the good part," Clyde pointed out.

They then continued to watch the remainder of the show for a good amount of time…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE MALL:**

Back at the mall, Leni was just wrapping up her explanation to the nerd known as Brian, as Lori was to the side, snoring away as she immediately got bored with the explanation and decided to doze off.

"…and that is why I need that particular vintage belt from your possession," Leni finished up. "Because Lincoln is the best brother in the world and I want to do that special something for him to show him my gratefulness for his thoughtful action."

Brian had taken all of this in a while ago as he was rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm, so let me get this straight," Brian started. "Your brother is Lincoln Loud, and he happens to be into Ace Savvy as you say he is and you want to make him a better costume than the one he has currently so he won't be a laughing stock both inside your home and out in public, is that correct?"

"Like, duh," Leni groaned as she had a desperate look on her face. "I need that belt really badly!"

It was then Brian decided to show her some fake sympathy as he then started speaking in regards to her motive.

"Whoa, that was a rather touching story you gave me," Brian lied. "I am really feeling sorry for the position your in and also feeling sympathetic for your 'Linky'. I guess after hearing that sob story, I really should give you this belt so your brother can have the best costume ever. As such, I'm going to give you this belt…"

Leni then smiled happily, but that then changed when the nerd suddenly shouted.

 **"NOT!"** Brian then fell onto the floor in a laughing fit, and this got Lori's attention as Brian then spoke. "Why would I give up the belt for something so selfless as that huh?"

"Oh goodness gracious," Lori groaned and face palmed. "You literally got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not missy," Brian scoffed. "This belt is mine and mine only, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh come on," Leni whined. "I need that belt to make him happy! Please give me that belt! Please!"

Leni then gave him the cute looking puppy eyed look on her face to get him to change his mind, and judging by the 'you got to be kidding me' look on his face, it was clear that the plan backfired.

"Nope, too bad," Brian said bluntly. "You can't have it and that's final!"

"Come on," Leni cried. "I'll do anything to get that belt! _ANYTHING!"_

Brian rolled his eyes at her desperate attitude at the moment.

* * *

Unfortunately, before he could make the proper retort, a voice shouted out of nowhere.

 **"HEY BRIAN!"** The voice sounded like a woman that was in her mid 30s as Brian's face went pale.

 _"Oh no,"_ Brian groaned. _"Not now…"_

It was then showing herself was a middle aged woman in her mid 30s who judging by the look on her face, looked like one of those type of mothers that are notorious for humiliating and embarrassing their own children in public.

"There you are! I've been looking for you," The woman shouted.

"Ugh, what is it this time mom," Brian groaned to his mother.

"I got you a special surprise that I found on a clearance sale!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Brian cried in exaggeration. "What the heck could it be this time mother!?"

"I bought you a catsuit, which looks exactly like the one that that nice light blonde woman is wearing," The mother said, referring to Leni and the catsuit she was still wearing.

"Oh give me a break," Brian complained. "I told you that I didn't want a stupid catsuit! They aren't something that I could be into!"

"Oh come on dear," The mother then started to humiliate him. "I can't do something nice and special for my little Briny Winey!"

It was then people started snickering at the name she gave him as he became flustered as even Lori and Leni were snickering at this.

 _This nerd has got to be kidding._ Lori thought to herself. _This is literally hilarious._

She kept that to herself though as Brian then snapped.

"MOM, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU: **DO NOT CALL ME** _ **THAT IN PUBLIC!?"**_

"Brian, don't be like that with your mother," She scolded him. "After all, this catsuit was meant specifically for you Briny Winey."

"Oh god," Brian grumbled.

"Now just take the catsuit will ya?"

"But I don't want it," Brian whined.

"Just take the stupid catsuit."

Before he could object, the mother already tossed the bag with the catsuit in it towards him as it was now by his feet.

"Well, I'll be in the car waiting for you, Briny Winey," The mom winked at him.

People continued to laugh at that as the mom then departed and left the area.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Brian grumbled as the people slowly ceased their laughter and he picked up the bag with the catsuit in it.

"I'll say," Leni then approached him. "Why would you want to turn down such wonderful looking merchandise?"

"Because, in case you didn't notice, I'm a guy," Brian spat, as the catsuit wasn't even being shown in the bag it was in.

Leni was confused for a moment before asking.

"You're not a dog?"

"UGH!" Brian groaned in aggravation. "Just take this stupid catsuit!"

"What, but I'm already wearing one!" Leni pointed out.

"I don't care," Brian shouted. "I just want to dispose of this monstrosity!"

"Like, I don't think so," Leni crossed her arms, let out a huffing sound and turned her head away like a sassy girl would when upset.

"OH COME ON," Brian whined in the same manner Leni did when she wanted the belt. "I don't want to be the laughing stock with this catsuit and looking like a fool!"

"Hmph, well maybe you should also go on and dress up as a _hippo_ and go around and be a _critic_ to everyone," Leni snorted.

Brian knew that she was referring to him as a 'hypocrite', and was aggravation by how she said it.

"Please miss, don't leave me with this atrocity," Brian begged. "I'll do anything to get rid of this!"

This caught Leni's attention as she slowly turned around.

"Did you say anything," Leni looked interested.

"That's what I said!"

"Well, how about I make a deal with you," Leni turned to face him. "If you can give me the vintage belt that I need to have, then I'll gladly take that catsuit off of your hands."

As Leni was smiling, Brian knew what she wanted, and to him, it wasn't worth getting rid of the catsuit.

"As if," Brian snorted. "There's no way I'm giving you the belt just so I won't be a laughing stock!"

Leni's face dropped, but nonetheless, she shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

"Well, I hope that catsuit is at least in a size 10," Leni walked away casually before adding. "Briny Winey."

The mention of that name caused the people to start laughing at him again, harder this time as Lori found this to be enjoyable.

"Wow Leni, that was literally hilarious," Lori complimented.

Brian gritted his teeth and went red in the face. After a few minutes of putting up with the laughter, he finally screamed.

 _ **"ALRIGHT FINE!"**_ He boomed. _**"YOU CAN HAVE THE STUPID BELT IF YOU JUST TAKE THE STUPID CATSUIT!"**_

"Whoa," Leni turned around and faced him with a smile plastered onto her face again. "Really?"

"Yes," He gritted his teeth in aggravation. "I already have a bunch of these belts at home anyway."

"Wow," Leni said as the nerd handed over the belt. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," The nerd snorted as Leni took the Catsuit from him in exchange. "I'm getting out of here to avoid being a laughing stock in Royal Woods Mall."

"Okay dokey," Leni gleefully replied. "Have a good day Brian!"

Brian could only sigh as he left the store and left the mall all in all.

* * *

Once he was gone, Leni put the belt in the bag with the fabric and thread, as she looked at the bag with the catsuit in it. Leni was admiring the bag as Lori approached her, still surprised as to how she figured out how she did that.

"Don't you like it sis," Leni admired. "It's so beautiful."

Lori sighed as she then pointed out.

"Leni, the catsuit is still in the bag," Lori stated.

"Oh right," Leni looked embarrassed by that mistake. "Let's see what it really looks like."

"Might as well."

Leni then took the suit out of the bag, and to the surprise of Leni and Lori, the catsuit looked almost identical to the one Leni was wearing, except that this one was colored cyan; which happens to be Lori's trademark signature color. Leni was staring at it in awe as Lori noticed the color and it started to piece together in her mind.

"Wow Lori, it really looks like the one I'm wearing," Leni stated. "Although I wonder why its colored cyan…"

Lori knew the answer to that, and why it was in their possession. The suit was her signature color, and that meant one thing. Letting out a sigh, Lori then got her attention.

"Okay Leni, hand over the catsuit, I'll put it on," Lori exclaimed.

"What? Why do you want to wear it," Leni was surprised.

"Because Leni, that suit is of my signature color, and it was clearly meant for me to wear if it's colored cyan," Lori pointed out. "I might as well put it on, literally."

"Like, okay Lori," Leni handed it over. "I totes hope that it'll looks good on you."

"It probably will," Lori took the outfit. "Just give me a minute to put this on."

"The bathroom is in the far back miss," The cashier pointed out, pointing in the direction it was in.

"Okay," Lori then headed to the bathroom to put on the cyan catsuit which took a few minutes while Leni waited for her.

* * *

Afterwards, it was shown that Lori had gotten out of the bathroom, now wearing the cyan catsuit and to everyone's surprise, it actually fit her. Leni noticed her and actually liked what she was wearing.

"Wow Lori, you look fabulous with that outfit on," Leni said as Lori approached her.

"Yeah, I do don't I," Lori looked at the suit she was wearing, and she had to admit she didn't look bad in it. "I actually don't look bad in this suit."

"Like heck you aren't Lori," Leni said.

"So Leni you all set?"

"Yup, I got the belt I was looking for, and I want to get everything else that I need to."

"Okay Leni, how about you and I be spy agents together," Lori suggestion.

"Whoa, you want the two of us to be spy agents together," Leni asked. "And you want to help me through this spy stuff?"

"That is what I said wasn't it," Lori asked rhetorically.

"But why," Leni asked. "Why would you want to help me with the spy stuff?"

Lori expected this and sighed.

"Because Leni, you are my sister," Lori placed her hand on Leni's shoulder. "And as sisters, we support each other in any situation. We are in this together no matter what circumstance or any types of events that we might encountered."

Leni was taken aback by that and was also touched too. As a result, she asked.

"Do you really mean that Lori?"

"Yes I do," Lori nodded. "Besides, I think we'd make an excellent team if we literally work together."

Leni then went on and gave Lori a hug.

"Thank you so much for that Lori," Leni said. "You're the best roomie ever!"

"I know I am," Lori grinned. "You're a great roomie too."

"Does this mean we should act as partners in crime?" Leni asked curiosity, with some hype creeping into her voice.

Lori actually was amused by her roommates' enthusiasm. She then started to smirk.

"Yes Leni," Lori smirked in amusement. "We're partners in crime."

"YIPPEE!" Leni cheered in a rather gleeful and happy manner, like a child would when given a free lollipop as Lori continued to smirk at this. "THIS IS TOTES GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"I literally agree with you on that Leni," Lori grinned, seemingly enjoying this; even though her antics got on her nerves and her patience was really being put to the test, Lori could tolerate Leni's behavior, not to mention, she is her room mate and she does enjoy her company from time to time.

* * *

It was then both Lori and Leni then went and did an action pose, which looked strikingly familiar as they then held that pose, both of their backs against each others. Posing in place, it was then a man started speaking in the background and started saying a speech which was also familiar:

 _'Once upon a time, there were 2 teenage girls who are sisters that lived in the city of Royal Woods, and they took part in several trials in the mall to get some materials that the light blonde head needed to get._

 _They were two ordinary girls back then, but I took them away from all that, and now they work for me.'_

It was revealed that the person who said all that was a middle aged man in his mid 40s and he was wearing a gray suit, a white collared shirt underneath with a black tie in place, he wore gray suit pants, and he had some slightly gray hair on his head. If one were to look at him, he looked like the kind of person who'd run a spy agent organization.

Lori and Leni noticed that man speaking as they got out of the poses the moment he was done. It was then Lori asked him.

"Uh, who are you suppose to be," She asked while raising an eyebrow as Leni looked equally curious.

"Oh right," The man cleared his throat and introduced himself. "My name is Anderson Andrews, but everybody calls me Andrews."

Lori gave him a blank look while Leni started smiling away at him, studying the outfit he was wearing.

"Well Mr. Andrews, if you can excuse me, Leni and I have some mall shopping we'd like to finish up with," Lori brushed past him. "So if you don't mind, we shall be taking our leave now."

Andrews watched Lori leave while Leni followed her, but not before turning to face the man and giving him a compliment.

"By the way Mr. Andrews, I love the suit you're wearing," Leni remarked. "It totes matches your professional personality."

"Why, thank you miss," Andrews thanked her while Leni then walked off, waving farewell to Andrews who waved back in response.

* * *

Once they were out of his sight, Lori then made this remark.

"Can you literally believe that guy Leni; almost about to take the two of us under his wings and make us his agents, thinking we are actual spies," Lori groaned.

"That's true, but you got to admit, he was wearing a nice suit," Leni said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point Leni," Lori had to admit that. "But the last thing I want to have happen right now, is for the show to transform into something called 'Andrews' Louds'.

"Really?"

"In case you had been unaware Leni, this is the Loud House, not Andrews' Louds," Lori stated.

"Wait, I thought it was actually called Charlie's Angels," Leni said.

"I know that Leni," Lori sighed. "But it's actually a parody."

"Oh," Leni started to get the message at that point.

"Anyway, ready to continue shopping," Lori asked.

"Yup, we need to get some ribbons now," Leni exclaimed.

"Fair enough," Lori took a deep breath. "Let's find the ribbons your looking for."

"Okay dokey,"

The two of them continued to shop at the mall to get the rest of the stuff that Leni was looking for…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

At the Loud House, the group was still watching Totes Agents, and despite no longer having vampires, Lucy decided to watch it with the rest of them, not making any comments about it unlike the others. On the TV, we see the three girls Kam, Flora and Alice in the high school, talking about some stuff when suddenly, another girl with black hair showed up and this happens to be one of those girls who act very snotty and spoiled all the time, and she then gave off one of the most annoying laughs ever as she saw the three girls.

 _"Well, if it isn't the loser bunch,"_ The snotty girl snorted. _"Feeling left out?"_

Flora got into this girl's face and sneered.

 _"Keep getting into us like that won't ya Rachael,"_ Flora snapped at the girl named Rachael. _"You're just asking for it."_

Rachael huffed and shook it off.

 _"Whatever, I don't have to deal with you girls, so I'm out of here,"_ Rachael turned around to leave. _"Later losers!"_

She gave off that annoying laugh once more before leaving.

"You know, that Rachael chick is really unlikeable," Lincoln remarked.

"I agree," Clyde agreed with him there.

"Yeah, her laugh is so bad, it could make goats laugh," Luan commented, getting the others confused.

"Dude, that hardly made any sense at all," Luna pointed out.

"I must concur, this Rachael fool is hardly anything special and is simply a snobby nincompoop," Lisa commented.

"Yeah, that would be the right term for her man," Lynn spoke.

"Sigh,"

"I know the feeling Lucy," Lincoln spoke as the girls were now being sent to COOMP for another mission.

It was then the twins, Lana and Lola came downstairs and had entered the living room. They saw the gang watching something on TV and they were curious as to what they were watching it.

"Hey guys, what are you watching," Lana got their attention.

"Yeah, why are you all watching the TV in that manner," Lola raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Before any of them could answer the question, Flora was then heard speaking on the TV.

 _"Uh hello?! Rude much Thomas!?"_

It was clear that Lola recognized that voice and then gained a hyped look on her face.

"Oh, would that happen to be that show Totes Agents, the show with the girl Flora who is a big inspiration for pageant winners everywhere," Lola asked in hyped. "I want to watch it!"

"Totes Agents," Lana started to remember the show and also grew excited. "The same show that has plenty of action in it and some very cool spy gadgets and missions? I'd like to watch it as well!"

"Sure, you girls can…" Lincoln started but the both of them got themselves comfortable already. "…join us."

"You two like this show too?" Clyde questioned.

"Uh yeah," Lola said as if it was obvious. "The girl Flora is a huge inspiration for those that want to take part in being a pageant winner!"

"And I just love seeing the cool action on the show whenever it pops up," Lana added.

"That's a very good reason dudes," Luna said.

"I agree," Lynn said.

"Poo poo," It was then we see Lily had crawled into the living room as Luna then took notice of this.

"Oh Lily, you wanna watch this show too?" Luna asked.

"Poo."

Luna then grabbed her and held onto her while taking her seat back onto the couch.

"Well, let's continue with enjoying the show," Lincoln exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement as the three girls on the TV got their gadgets and got the ticket out of there as they were sent onto their next mission, with the gang watching the show some more…

* * *

 **AT THE MALL:**

"Are you sure that's where we can find the ribbons we're looking for Lori?" Leni asked in confusion as Lori had explained something to her.

"Yes Leni, according the info I looked up on my phone, thanks to the mall having Wireless internet, the ribbons are only kept in a storage container that is located in the far end of the mall." Lori said, looking through her phone and showed Leni the info she was talking about.

"You know Lori, it's great that you came prepared." Leni remarked.

"Well it's as they say, if we're going to be a team, it's best to come prepared for the occasion," Lori stated.

"Well, I think we're in the far end of the mall sis."

"That we are," Lori said as they were in the far end of the mall. "And I think that's where our pack-er, ribbons are located."

She pointed to a locked door which happened to have a lockbox behind it that required turning a lock to a specific code to unlock it. Leni looked surprised by what she saw.

"Ooo, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Leni, it's a locked door," Lori grinned. "From what I found out, there's a lock box behind it requiring a code to be solved and inside the box is the ribbons that we are looking for."

"You sure it isn't a dud that could self-destruct the moment our hands make contact with it?" Leni asked.

"Doubt it," Lori waved it off. "The author wanted to avoid use of bombs in this story."

"Right," Leni rubbed her chin as that comment stayed in her head. "So are we going to open it or what?"

"There's one problem with that Leni," Lori then showed her the lock to the door. "This door is locked with an actual lock, and we don't have a key to unlock it."

"WAIT! I got this Lori," Leni stepped up and got out a hair pin. "I think I can do this part."

"Oh right," Lori remembered that as Leni approached the lock with the pin in her hands. "Do what you must."

"Okay."

Leni then insert the pin into the slot and tampered with the lock a little and in a matter of seconds, the lock fell off, opening the door as a result.

"There you go Lori."

"Yeah, it's great to have that skill of yours in this time and need," Lori grinned.

"Uh huh, and we're like, a team like you said correct?"

"That is what I said Leni," Lori then approached the lock box. "Now we just have to punch in the code in this lock to be able to unlock it."

"Only problem with that is that we don't know what the code is!"

"No worries Leni, I got this covered," Lori approached the lock.

"Yay!" Leni gleefully cheered as Lori then started to tamper with it and figure out the code on how to unlock it.

* * *

After a few minutes or so of tampering with it a bit, Lori finally managed to figure out the code and unlocked the lock box, taking the lock off afterwards.

"There we go Leni, it's now unlocked," Lori showed her the unlocked lock box.

"Oh," Leni then opened the box and then saw that inside of it were the ribbons that they needed to get. "There are the ribbons!"

"Guess we can literally help ourselves," Lori grabbed the ribbons and handed them to Leni.

"Hey Lori," Leni started to ask. "How come they had these ribbons heavily guard in this box? Better yet, how come no one has come to this location?"

"Beats me," Lori shrugged her shoulders. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure," Leni said as the ribbons made their way into the bag the other stuff was in. After putting the locks back up and getting them back to normal, Lori and Leni made their way out of that area.

"Now let's get the rest of the stuff that's on that list Leni," Lori pointed out.

"Okay dokey," Leni smiled as the two of them continued to shop and get the rest of the stuff that Leni needed to buy and purchase for what she wanted to do…

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE:**

The gang was watching another episode of Totes Agent and on the screen, the three girls were wearing roller skating outfits as Alice had tripped and fell, and looked upset about something. Kam assumed she was upset about the broken communicator device and tried to reassure her about that. This led to Alice making this comment.

 _"It's not the comflour I'm upset about."_ Alice pointed to the broken mirror from the makeup kit and the gang saw this and looked shocked as lightening sound effects were heard.

"Whoa, that must be harsh man," Luna remarked as we then hear Alice shout in the most dramatic manner possible.

 _"It's the mirror! I broke it and now I'm doomed to seven years of bad luck!"_ Alice had the most dramatic tone in her voice.

 **"OH NO!"** Lola screamed rather dramatically as she then shouted. **"I HOPE THAT HER FAMILY DOESN'T BOARD UP HER ROOM, SELL HER FURNITURE, KICK HER OUT OF THE HOUSE, LOCK HER OUT, AND FORCE HER TO SLEEP OUTSIDE!"**

 _"LOLA!"_ Lana scolded her in an angry manner as the rest of them (sans Clyde) gave her a very disapproving look.

"We agreed that we would never speak of that again," Luna reminded her.

"Indeed, the events from that day were the most informal and inadequate we've ever experienced." Lisa commented.

"Right," Lola rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, and all of that started because Lynn was all _sore_ from _losing_ her game," Luan joked as she laughed. "Get it?"

It was clear that Lynn got the joke, and it was also clear that the athlete was getting rather pissed off now at Luan as she then sneered.

"What did you say?" Lynn growled in a warning tone, about to start a fight with the jokester, since she essentially called her a 'sore loser'. Luna noticed this and decided to intervene.

"Dudes, come on, there's no need to fight over this," Luna said.

"Point taken," Lucy spoke. "It was everyone's fault for what had happened on that day."

"Yeah, mine included for actually letting that lie get out of hand," Lincoln admitted.

"It's our fault too for actually kicking you out of the house bro," Luna told him.

It was clear that Clyde was confused by all this.

"Uh Lincoln, what are you talking about," Clyde asked as Lincoln found out that Clyde was unaware of what happened that day, seeing that he was absent in _that_ episode.

"It's a long story buddy," Lincoln told him.

"Right."

"Point is, we were all a bunch of dunderheads that day." Lisa added.

"Uh I don't know why we're having this conversation," Lola snorted. "In case you're forgetting, that klutz Alice broke her mirror!"

"Tell us something we don't know," Lisa retorted.

"What I'm saying is that Alice can be a big crybaby and she's so naïve," Lola announced.

"I have to agree with that," Lynn admitted. "She was being such a big wuss when it came to her having to dissect frogs."

"Well can you blame her," Lana spoke. "It reminds me of the time where Lincoln and I had to save some frogs that were going to be dissected in Mrs. Johnsons' class!"

"Uh dude, what is Lana talking about," Luna looked confused as they all (aside from Lana) looked at Lincoln with curious looks.

"It's a long story actually." Lincoln simply said.

The sisters decided to leave it at that and not push him any further.

"Honestly, I don't know who in their right minds would like Alice anyway for her personality," Lola retorted.

"I happen to like Alice for her personality," Lincoln claimed. "And that makes her pretty cute."

"That's great to know big bro," Lana commented.

"Well I think that Flora is the best of the three," Lola shouted.

"I think Lor-I mean Flora is beautiful," Clyde commented with admiration.

"Oh come off it people," Lisa then gave her opinion. "Everyone knows that it's Kam that's the better of the three, since she happens to be the most informative and knowledgeable of the three."

"It doesn't matter who's the better of the three," Lincoln claimed. "It's all just opinions."

"He's actually right you know." Luna agreed.

The others all nodded in agreement with that statement.

"So let's just enjoy the show some more together," Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah, there's no need to get all _COOMP'd_ up over this," Luan chuckled at that as the others sighed.

They continued to watch the show together with nothing else important going on at the moment…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! I HOPE THIS PART DID SLIGHTLY BETTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

 **NOW HERE ARE SEVERAL NOTICES YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT: THE FIRST THING THAT SHOULD BE BROUGHT UP IS THAT A REVIEW I GOT FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAD INSPIRED ME TO HAVE LORI BE GIVEN THE SAME CATSUIT LENI HAD BUT BEING CYAN INSTEAD TO MATCH HER SIGNATURE COLOR! IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE SURPRISED BY THAT.**

 **ALSO, IN CASE SOME OF YOU DON'T KNOW, THE CHARACTER RACHAEL FROM TOTES AGENTS, IS A PARODY OF THE CHARACTER MANDY; THE GIRL WHO IS ALWAYS MAKING THINGS HARDER FOR SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX, AND ALSO GETS INTO SEVERAL CONFLICTS WITH THE THREE OF THEM IN THE SUBPLOTS, SPECIFICALLY WITH CLOVER! JUST WANTING TO POINT IT OUT!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I'M NOT SURE IF THE REFERENCE TO CHARLIE'S ANGELS WAS CLEAR AND CONCISE, BUT THE REFERENCE SHOULD BE OBVIOUS BASED ON THE ITALIZED TEXT AND BEING CENTERED IN THE PAGE! IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING WHERE THAT REFERENCE CAME FROM, SEEING THAT FROM MOST PEOPLE'S PERSPECTIVES, TOTALLY SPIES IS OFTEN CONSIDERED THE ANIMATED VERSION OF CHARLIE'S ANGELS!**

 **AS FOR THE REFERENCES TO THE EPISODES; THE TWO TOTALLY SPIES EPISODES REFERENCED HERE WAS THE EPISODE 'STARK RAVING MAD' (THE ONE WHERE ALEX ACCIDENTALLY BREAKS HER MIRROR) AND 'THE YUCK FACTOR' (WHERE ALEX HAD A PROBLEM WITH DISSECTING FROGS). AND THEN FOR THE LOUD HOUSE EPISODES, THE EPISODES REFERENCED HERE WAS THE INFAMOUS 'BAD LUCK' EPISODE, AND THEN THE EPISODE THAT CAME AFTER IT (I THINK IT WAS CALLED 'FROG WILD'). JUST IN CASE IT'S LEAVING SOME OF YOU CONFUSED!**

 **ANYWAY, I KNEW THIS STORY WOULD HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAN THE PREVIOUS STORY THAT I DID, SO I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOU WITH THIS LAST NOTICE:**

 **NEXT TIME, THE GANG STILL WATCHES TOTES AGENTS AND LENI AND LORI CONCLUDE THEIR SHOPPING TRIP AT THE MALL, AND SOME OTHER REFERENCES WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS GO? WHAT OTHER REFERENCES WILL BE MADE? AND WILL LENI HAVE ALL THE MATERIALS NEEDED TO DO WHAT SHE HAS BEEN PLANNING ON DOING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. End of a Mall Trip and Difference

**Alright readers, here is the fourth part to this story!**

 **Now I don't have a lot to add to this chapter, aside from the fact that this story will either be 5 or 6 chapters, depending on how much more I can come up for this fanfiction, and a few other stuff.**

 **I honestly don't know what to say at this point in all honesty. I should let you know that writing stories like this is hard work, and it can be pretty exhausting depending on how big the story is. Despite this, I will try to include more references to the main plot and also for the sub plot like I've been planning for awhile.**

 **Okay, I don't feel like dragging this author's note on before the story starts at least so I'll get straight to the point:**

 **For this chapter, Lincoln and the others continue to watch Totes Agents, Lori and Leni wrap up their mall shopping trip, more references will be included, and other stuff will occur too. How will this all go for everyone this chapter? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE MALL:**

Back at the mall, we are actually focused on a black screen, which lasted for less than a minute. It was then a small iris appeared and it focused on both Lori and Leni, who were still wearing their respective catsuits, as they were shown walking. The iris moved while they were walking, focusing on them for a few minutes, before the iris zoomed in and then showed the full screen, with them walking through the huge hall in the mall. Apparently Lori was talking to Leni about what else they needed on the list and Leni revealed the stuff to her off screen.

"Okay Leni, just so we're perfectly clear," Lori started to ask. "Are you sure that's all we need left on that list?"

"Yup," Leni nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Okay, if you literally say so," Lori went with it. "Let's get the rest of the stuff we need."

Leni nodded and made an 'mhmm' response as she skimmed through some of the store windows until her eyes were caught by something she saw, and she then gasped in response.

"O-M-Gosh Lori, look at that," Leni pointed to what caught her attention. "Like, that is something that I totes need for this costume I want to make."

Lori got a good look at what Leni was pointing at, and saw that it was nothing more than a mask. Lori looked skeptical at this as she then asked.

"Seriously Leni, that's what else you need," Lori raised an eyebrow. "A mask?"

"Uh, yeah Lori," Leni nodded as she got out one of Lincoln books she has. "It's the same mask that Ace Savvy wears in Lincoln books."

Lori realized she was right and then sighed.

"Well alright then Leni," Lori said. "Let's literally get it."

"You don't have to ask me a second time," Leni then grabbed Lori's hand as she bolted into the store with Lori and they were planning on getting that mask.

* * *

Once they entered the store, Leni let go of Lori and then approached the front desk, which was being run by what looked like a woman in her 50s, as Leni got her attention.

"Excuse me ma'am," Leni got her attention, as the woman adjusted her glasses.

"Can I help you with something, young lady," The woman asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm like, totes wondering if that mask over there is actually for sale," Leni pointed to the mask she was referring to as the woman grew wide eyed and was shocked by her request.

"You actually want to buy _that_ mask, hmm," The lady asked slowly.

"Uh huh," Leni nodded. "How much is this going to cost?"

"Well let's see," The woman typed into a computer to pull up the price as it was then shown to the lady. "That will cost you at least $500."

Leni's eyes grew wide as did Lori's, the latter of which was shocked that a simple mask could cost that much.

"$500," Leni stuttered in disbelief. "But I don't have that kind of money!"

"Well I'm afraid it's a no go then," The lady stated firmly. "No Money, No Buying!"

Leni was feeling desperate by this point. She then realized that she was technically a spy agent, and she dug through her pocket to show the woman a spy I.D card, which was shown to be written in colored pencil.

"Miss, you must understand, I happen to be a spy agent," Leni showed the card. "Maybe showing you this I.D card that I have to proof I'm an agent may change your decision."

The lady skimmed at the card for a moment, and judging by the look on her face, it was painfully obvious that she looked highly unimpressed by this, feeling that it was nothing more than a prank. She then looked at Leni with an annoyed look.

"Nice try young lady, this card is fake," The lady tossed the card into Leni's face as it fell onto the floor shortly afterwards. "You foolish girl will not be able to prank me! My decision is final; No Money, No Buying!"

Leni then decided to give the lady the puppy eyed look to make sure she could change her mind, but to no avail. Leni then turned to face Lori with a desperate look in her eyes. Lori sighed, knowing that Leni will probably need her help since she is all out of ideas. As such, Lori approached the desk and took out her credit card.

"Okay miss, I will literally make with you a deal," Lori then put the card onto the desk. "That card has a total of $700. That should be more than enough to purchase that kind of mask."

The woman checked the card onto the computer and realized that it really did have $700 on it. She had huge pupils and was jaw dropped by this. Lori then grinned and then asked.

"So would that be a deal or not ma'am," Lori asked her. "My partner here Leni and I would like a proper answer."

Leni was lit up by how Lori referred to her as her partner, something that she has never done before. The lady stared for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and then responding.

"It's a deal then young lady," The woman said.

"Good," Lori smirked at this while Leni had that bubbly smile on her face. The purchasing process was then made which lasted for a couple of minutes…

We then see Lori and Leni walking out of the store with the mask now in the bag with the other stuff Leni had gotten so far as they went for the next place.

"Lori, I like, totes can't thank you enough for what you did for me," Leni stated.

"Eh, you were having trouble with buying it," Lori shrugged her shoulders. "So I figured that I could help you with that situation to make it…easier. Besides, I was serious when I said that we literally are partners."

"Partners in crime you mean," Leni corrected her.

"That's right Leni," Lori laughed at this. "We are partners in crime."

"Great, because as partners in crime, we are both equals, as you would put it."

"You said it," Lori nodded. "Now let's get the rest of the stuff you need already. I think we should finish up here and call it a day from mall shopping."

"I like, couldn't agree with you more Lor," Leni stated. "Let's do this sis!"

"Way ahead of you Len," Lori grinned.

The two of them decided to finish up their mall shopping and get the last of the stuff they need before calling it a day and head home afterwards…

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, the gang was still watching Totes Agent, and by the looks of it, they had finished watching a rather emotional episode of the series. It was shown that Lincoln looked sad by the episode that they watched.

"Sniff…that was a pretty sad episode," Lincoln sniffed.

"Yeah," Clyde agreed. "Who would have thought that this series would have an episode with a sad and emotional feel to it?"

"It was sad to see Alice say that she is leaving COOMP and quit from that organization." Lincoln admitted with teary eyes.

Lola could only roll her eyes at this as she then retorted.

"Oh come on now Lincoln, the episode wasn't _that_ sad," Lola complained. "Besides, she ended up joining the group again in the end."

"I know that, but still," Lincoln wiped his eyes. "It was really sad to see her feeling replaced by that other girl named Whitney."

"Not to mention that episode actually put a heavier emphasis on her more klutzy side to her personality," Clyde pointed out. "And that made her lose her confidence as a result."

"Exactly," Lincoln agreed. "And that's why it was sad."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of dude," Luna said in a comforting voice.

"Pffft yeah, if you're a wimp," Lynn snorted, which resulted in Luna elbowing her to stop. "Ouch!"

"I agree with Luna big bro," Lana stated. "Being moved by this stuff is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I must agree with that," Lisa then explained. "Part of the human mind and soul requires one to feel the emotional distress that comes from such saddening, tragic, and rather mellow events, and this episode had distributed nothing different than that."

"And besides, I think there were also a couple of other episodes that had a similar feel to it," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, like the episode where COOMP had been out- _spied_ by another organization that pushed them out of business temporarily," Luan spoke. "But they came back in the end. The point is, there's nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to feeling like that."

"I guess your right," Lincoln started smiling again as a result.

"Uh hello," Lola got their attention. "Why are we talking about this drama stuff about the show when we should enjoy the good stuff about it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lola does have a point," Lana commented. "To some degree that is…"

"That's true," Lincoln said. "Besides, the next episode is starting right now, so let's continue watching it and enjoy it together."

The others nodded in agreement to that as they continued to watch it together and enjoyed whatever else the show has to offer to them…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE MALL:**

"Wow, that was like, a totes crazy experience we went through Lori just to get this stuff," Leni commented as it was shown they had finally finished mall shopping.

"Yeah, it literally was," Lori nodded in agreement.

"Though, I can't tell exactly why we had to wear our hair back in a ponytail," Leni said that in a confused tone.

It was then shown that both Lori and Leni had their hair tied back into ponytails; Leni had her hair kept in a turquoise scrinchy, whereas Lori had her had held back with a cyan elastic which kept her hair in a ponytail too. They were still keeping their hair in that position as Lori realized what she meant. As such, she then groaned and explained.

"Ugh, the last place we went to had ordered us to have our hair in a ponytail," Lori explained. "And they said if we didn't, we would be kicked out and banned from the place, spy agents or not. Does that answer your question Leni?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Leni started to remember now as she admired her ponytail. "Still those, this ponytail is like, totes the greatest and it makes me look fabulous Lor."

"Yeah," Lori grinned and touched her ponytail afterwards. "I literally look fabulous with this ponytail too."

"You got that right sister," Leni exclaimed suddenly.

Lori spent the next minute chuckling at how her room mate delivered that line. Afterwards, she then asked.

"So anyway Leni, you ready to head out of here since we are done mall shopping," Lori asked. "You ready to head home?"

"You bet I am," Leni exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I think I've had enough mall shopping for the day. Let's head home."

"Good idea."

The two of them excited the mall, with their respective catsuits on and hair tied into ponytails as they then headed straight for the van with the bag of stuff Leni needed to get on them. Once they got to the van, Lori unlocked the trunk of the van, and Leni put the bag of stuff she got today into the trunk before shutting it afterwards. Lori then unlocked the door where the two of them got in; Lori got into the driver's seat while Leni got into the passenger's seat. Once they were buckled and in their seats, Lori then asked.

"You ready to go Leni?" Lori got the van started.

"Yup." Leni nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Lori then pulled out of the parking lot where she proceeded to drive the van out of the area and then drove herself and Leni back to the house after spending a good amount of time mall shopping like spy agents…

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE:**

The gang was still watching Totes Agent, and they were watching a Season 3 episode. At that moment, Lincoln noticed something remarkably different with this season compared to the first two seasons. Rubbing his chin in confusion, he then decided to comment.

"Hey guys," Lincoln started. "I've noticed something that's different about this season."

"What would that be bud?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"Well, something that I've noticed is that compared to the first two seasons, Alice's voice sounds entirely different."

"Yeah dude, now that you mention it," Luna believed Lincoln might be on to something. "Thomas' voice had changed beginning with this season too."

The other sisters nodded in agreement to that as they (sans Lisa) made comments on how they noticed that big change in the show.

"I wonder why that's so," Lincoln wondered while rubbing his chin some more.

Lisa thought his question was a typical joke, but nonetheless, she responded.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious Lincoln," Lisa started to explain. "According to the research I had done on the show, the production of the show ended up being moved to Canada beginning with season 3, which resulted in the change of voice actors for both Alice and Thomas respectively."

"Oh," Lincoln started to understand it now. "Now I understand."

"Sigh, I've also noticed how Alice's voice got a little more squeakier starting with this season." Lucy pointed out.

"That would actually explain how she became more of a baby," Lynn snorted.

"And became whinier than the first two season," Lola added.

"Guys," Lincoln started. "I admit, I prefer Alice's first voice actress more than this one, but she is still cute, not to mention she is still funny even with this different voice actress."

"Yeah, nothing to get all _pitched_ up about you know," Luan cracked a pun and laughed. "Get it?"

"And besides, I don't see why you should be surprised about this Lincoln," Lisa brought up. "You yourself also had your original voice actor changed too."

"Oh yeah, I happened to notice that myself," Lana spoke. "Uh, why did your original voice actor get changed again, big bro?"

Lincoln sighed as he then revealed.

"It's because my original voice actor had started to go through puberty and thus got a much deeper voice, and it didn't fit my character, so they changed my voice actor to another young boy with the similar young sounding voice as before." Lincoln told her.

"Oh," Another question came into Lana's mind. "Wait, aren't we; your sisters, voiced by adult voice actresses?"

"Siblings, I suggest that we not talk about this any further," Lisa wanted to get back to what they were doing previously. "Let's just enjoy the show while it's still airing."

"That's right little dudette," Luna agreed with this. "Let's enjoy this show some more."

The others nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the show…

* * *

Outside in the Loud House parking spot, we see the van pull up into the spot and it was shown that Lori and Leni made it back to the house after spending a good day of shopping at the mall while being a couple of spy agents about it. Afterwards, Lori stopped the van and unbuckled herself as did Leni.

"You ready to head into the house sis?" Lori asked.

"Totes,"

"Okay, I'll go with you to our room to make sure no one sees what you have," Lori stated.

"Okay dokey Lori," Leni went with it.

"Great."

The both of them closed and locked the van doors, opened the trunk and Leni grabbed that bag and shut it afterwards, with it being locked in the process as they both approached the front door. They entered and saw that the others were watching TV, getting _too_ into it to notice them. Nevertheless, Lori escorted Leni upstairs to their room while having no idea what the heck the gang was watching on TV to be precise. Once they got into their room, they closed the door behind them and got themselves settled into the room for several minutes…

* * *

Back downstairs, a different episode of Totes Agents was shown, and by the look of the episode, it was showing the snotty girl Rachael having become a temporary COOMP agent by joining the three girls on the mission they had to go on. The three girls weren't thrilled about this, and by the looks on their faces, the gang watching the show wasn't thrilled by this either. Lincoln in particular made this comment.

"Guys, did I ever tell you how much I dislike Rachael?" He asked.

"I think you told us at least once or twice," Clyde pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't stand that chick either," Luna agreed.

"That Rachael is so annoying," Lynn retorted.

"She's also so obnoxious," Lola added. "Not to mention she's such a drama queen."

"Not like you're any better than she is," Lana snorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Lola snarled at her twin.

"YOU HEARD ME THE FIRST TIME WOMAN," Lana sneered back.

The twins then started their trademark scuffles and fights like normal as Lisa made this retort.

"I believe the proper term for this Rachael numbskull would be a complete and utter nincompoop." Lisa stated.

"And her laugh is something that would make goats laugh," Luan commented.

"I…still don't understand that dude," Luna stated.

Lily then blew a raspberry, showing her disproval towards Rachael.

"Sigh, even the blackness of my heart knows that she isn't likeable," Lucy stated.

"I agree," Clyde nodded. "Not to mention she's always giving Lor-I mean Flora a hard time and making things worse for her."

"If I was in that show, I'd give her the biggest Dutch Oven I could," Lynn said.

"I would blackmail her to do my bidding," Lola said after scuffling with Lana.

"I would do the honor and contact The Brainwasher to erase her memory." Lisa stated.

"I would go with Alice's suggestion and _'tackle her to the ground and shave her head!'_ " Lincoln spoke his idea.

The others gave Lincoln a blank look at his idea as he noticed this awkward moment and then said.

"You know you'd want to," Was Lincoln's response to this moment.

"Yeah dude, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"There's also the fact that she's making their agent mission far more difficult than it should be," Lana remarked.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that as they continue to watch the episode, despite all the stuff listed out about Rachael…

* * *

In the room of Lori and Leni, after a good 20 minutes of prepping things together, Leni felt like she was ready to make the costume for Lincoln and then make the costume for herself afterwards as they still had the catsuits on and ponytails in their hairs.

"Okay Leni, you got everything you need and everything under control," Lori asked.

"I totes got this covered Lori," Leni smiled. "Thank you for asking though."

"Don't mention it," Lori headed for the closed door. "I'm going downstairs for a bit to see what the others are watching. You can stay in here to do what you need to, and if you need me, just holler and I'll come up here to help."

"You got it Lori," Leni got things ready. "I'll see you later."

"Right, I'll literally see you in a little." Lori opened the door and proceeded to exit the room. After giving one last wave, Lori left the room and went downstairs while Leni got the stuff ready and began to work on the costume for Lincoln…

* * *

Sometime later downstairs, it was revealed that Rachael had her memory erased and was no longer an agent for COOMP, much to the relief of the three girls and the gang that was watching it. Another episode started as Lori came downstairs and entered the living room and approached the couch. It was then she decided to get their attention.

"Hey guys." She called to them, getting their attention. They all noticed Lori wearing that catsuit and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Whoa," Lincoln then grinned, actually liking Lori's new appearance. "Hey Lori."

Clyde's reaction towards Lori's appearance was rather expected, as his eyes grew extra wide as he felt that Lori's gracious beauty had been cranked up to eleven. Combining that with how her hair was in a ponytail and the tight looking catsuit she was wearing, making her bust and bum even more erotic looking than before, it was clear that Clyde thought he was dreaming. This was his reaction:

 _"L-L-LORI!"_ Clyde shouted in a rather awestruck and aroused tone before he let loose his trademark nosebleed which was 2 times more than normal before he fell onto the couch and got knocked out unconscious. The others shook their heads as Lincoln said moments later.

"Uh, by the way Lori, I like the catsuit that you're wearing," Lincoln complimented.

Lori was taken aback by that, not expecting that compliment from Lincoln no less. Despite this, she decided to give him the proper response.

"Yeah, thanks for that Linc, you have no idea what I been through today," Lori then sighed and wanted to get straight to the point. "Anyway, what are you guys watching anyway?"

"We're watching this rad cartoon called Totes Agents," Luna exclaimed.

"It's pretty kickbutt," Lynn said.

"And awesome," Lana spoke.

"And glamorous," Lola said.

"It's a _COOMP_ uterized show," Luan joked resulting in the others to groan.

"It's a good show I suppose." Was Lucy's response.

"Not to mention it is quite informative from a certain stand point." Lisa added her thought.

"Did you say…Totes Agents," Lori couldn't believe what they were watching.

"Uh huh," Lincoln nodded and noticed her reaction. "Have you ever heard of it Lori?"

"Are you literally kidding me Linc," Lori exclaimed. "Of course I know about this show."

"You do?" Lincoln asked in surprise as Lori decided to place herself between Lincoln and Luna.

"Duh, that's what I said," Lori huffed. "I use to watch this show when I was younger."

"Really?"

"Yes, I literally watched this show all the time when I was your age."

"Wow!" Lincoln's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Uh huh, it literally is amazing, ain't it," Lori grinned at this.

"You want to watch it with us?" Lincoln offered.

"What do you think Lincy," Lori asked him. "Of course I do."

"Well that's alright with us," Lincoln didn't seemed bother by this.

It was then a memory came back to Lori that she felt like sharing.

"Oh, here's something you should know about little bro," Lori started. "One time, I had manage to get Bobby to watch this show, successfully…Oh god, you literally wouldn't believe the reaction he had towards the three girls, or to be more precise; towards Flora."

"I can tell," Lincoln could see the reaction already. "Flora does look a lot like you Lori."

"I guess."

It was then a question came into Lincoln's mind.

"Hey Lori," He asked. "When was this show first aired anyway?"

"In 2001," Lori answered.

"Wow," Lincoln then decided to break the fourth walls. "That was fifteen years before the Loud House started airing, in 2016."

"I am aware of that little bro," Lori remarked.

The other sisters gave similar answers in agreement to that one.

"Well it's like I said already, Flora's hairstyle looks a lot like yours Lori," Lincoln pointed out.

"I've noticed that Lincoln."

It was then Clyde chose the appropriate time to regain conscience and he had his hand to his head.

"Oh, Lincoln what happened?"

"You passed out on us, again…"

"I did," Clyde then remembered how that happened. "Oh, that's strange, for a second there, I thought I saw- **L-L-LORI!"** Clyde saw Lori sitting on the couch watching Totes Agents with them and as such, he had yet _another_ nosebleed before passing out on them yet again, getting the same reaction from the others again.

"Oh Clyde," Lincoln sighed at this reaction.

"Dang, some things never change, huh bro," Lynn groaned.

"I guess not."

"Well, he's literally going to get a concussion from all that blood loss," Lori stated.

Lisa then got off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I guess I'll get the first aid kit," Lisa decided to get the first aid kit to deal with this remedy.

"Can we watch Totes Agents some more," Lola asked. "There's another episode airing."

"I literally couldn't agree more." Lori was up for that.

"Yeah dudes, this show is pretty rad," Luna said.

"It's better than having us watch it on a _COOMP_ uter," Luan cracked another pun, resulting in the others to groan as they continued to watch the show while Leni stayed upstairs to create Lincoln's new Ace Savvy costume and something extra for herself afterwards…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE CLOSE TO THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT I DON'T FEELING LIKE ADDING TOO MUCH TO THIS CHAPTER, SEEING THAT I'M SLOWLY STARTING TO RUN OUT OF REFERENCES FOR THIS STORY.**

 **OKAY, SO HERE ARE WHAT THE REFERENCES I MADE IN THIS STORY ARE:**

 **THE FIRST ONE WHICH IS AFTER THE RATHER EMOTION TOTES AGENTS EPISODE THAT WAS JUST ON, AND BASED ON THE DESCRIPTIONS SHOWN THERE, THAT PART IS A REFERENCE TO THE TOTALLY SPIES EPISODE 'ALEX QUITS' IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!**

 **ALSO, ANOTHER REFERENCE I MADE WAS HOW BEGINNING WITH SEASON 3 OF TOTALLY SPIES, THE VOICE ACTORS FOR ALEX AND JERRY GOT CHANGED BECAUSE AS LISA STATED, THE PRODUCTION FOR THAT SHOW GOT MOVED TO CANADA. THAT'S WHAT THAT IS MAKING A REFERENCE TO!**

 **ANOTHER REFERENCE THAT I INCLUDED FOR ONCE AGAIN, TOTALLY SPIES, WAS FOR THE EPISODE 'EVIL COFFEE SHOP MUCH' WHERE MANDY BECOMES A SPY FOR WOOHP TEMPORARILY FOR THE EPISODE, WHICH DROVE SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX CRAZY AND MADE THINGS WORSE FOR THEIR SPY MISSION. THE SAME THING HAPPENED WHEN RACHAEL BECAME AN AGENT AND MADE THINGS WORSE FOR KAM, FLORA AND ALICE WITH THEIR MISSION. THE GUYS WATCHING THAT EPISODE ALSO MAKE REMARKS ABOUT THAT SCENE AND HOW THEY FELT ABOUT IT. IT EVEN GOES AS FAR AS LINCOLN QUOTING THESE EXACT WORDS FROM ALEX: 'TACKLE HER TO THE GROUND AND SHAVE HER HEAD!'**

 **BEFORE I FORGET, THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE I INCLUDED THAT IS ALSO REFERENCE, IF YOU SHOULD KNOW, TOTALLY SPIES FIRST AIRED IN 2001, WHICH REALLY HAPPENS TO BE 15 YEARS BEFORE THE LOUD HOUSE STARTED AIRING IN 2016. JUST IN CASE IT WASN'T OBVIOUS!**

 **I DECIDED TO HAVE BOTH LORI AND LENI WEAR THEIR HAIR IN PONYTAIL FOR REASONS NOT MEANT TO BE EXPLAINED, ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT IT WOULD MAKE THEM LOOK GORGEOUS.**

 **OH YEAH, I EVEN INCLUDED A REFERENCE TO LINCOLN'S VOICE CHANGE TOO, IN CASE SOME OF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE IT.**

 **YEAH, THE MALL SHOPPING STUFF IS DONE SO THERE ISN'T MUCH MORE TO SAY FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AT THIS POINT, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ESSENTIALLY GOING TO BE THE CONCLUSION TO ALL OF THIS! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? HOW WILL LINCOLN REACT TO THE NEW ACE SAVVY SUIT THAT LENI MADE JUST FOR HIM? AND HOW WILL THIS ENDING GO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS NOTICE! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	5. The Close to the Scenario

**Okay readers, here is the final chapter to this story!**

 **Now let me start this chapter off by saying that this one will most likely be the shortest chapter I do for this story, seeing that there is nothing else to add to this story, and after the conclusion is done, then the story is over, so there will be no more chapters after this one.**

 **It's also worth mentioning that as my interest with writings for this series is slowly fading, so is my interest in the series itself. In other words, I've been slowly losing my interest in this series and I don't think I want to make any more stories for this series…at least for a while.**

 **What's also worth mentioning is that I've been getting into Totally Spies again (the motivation for writing this story in the first place) and I want to go back to writing stories for that series again, since I really miss that show and I miss writing stories for it too.**

 **It also doesn't help that I've been watching episodes for that series too and I have been coming up with ideas for that show as a result. It really does blow, but it's just me.**

 **Okay, I don't feel like holding you up any longer until the end of the chapter, so I'll just get straight to it:**

 **This chapter is essentially the conclusion to this scenario basically. How will this all go? How will Lincoln react to the new Ace Savvy suit that Leni created for him? And how will everything else play for everyone in the end? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE:**

In the room that belongs to Lori and Leni, we see Leni putting together the Ace Savvy outfit that she was doing for Lincoln and the Eleven of Hearts costume was for herself. As for the other siblings in the family, she would eventually do costumes for them at another time. For now, it was her goal to get Lincoln to see her appreciation for his gracious act. She hoped that spending a good portion of the day at the mall with Lori being a spy agent with her oldest sister was worth getting these costumes done and having Lincoln see them for himself. Her only problem she was having was; would he love what she did for him?

 _Come on Leni, don't like, get yourself all worked up over this. This is your dear brother Linky that we're talking about._ Leni thought to herself. _He is totes going to love this. He is going to love the appreciation that I am showing him for his little comic tribute thingy._

Leni let out a sigh, as she then realized something; prior to the Pulp Friction scenario, she saw his comic books as nothing more but ridiculous drawings on paper in what she dismissed as 'a coloring book', and she also has found Lincoln's original costume to be ridiculous looking, and how she and the others gave him a hard time during the toilet scenario (with the exception of Lucy) and how she wasn't so nice to him on that day either.

 _I really wish I didn't give him a hard time on that day._ Leni thought in shame. _I was pretty mean to him during that incident, and I had dismissed his comic books as nothing more than silly looking drawings in books that I felt were just coloring books. I hope this costume also helps with making it up to him for that day._

Letting out a deep breath of determination, Leni continued to work on the costume which would go on for a couple more hours…

* * *

After those couple of hours went by (or rather, 3 hours to be exact), Leni was finally done with her hard and time consuming work as she looked at her works for herself. Both costumes were made to perfection, with Lincoln's Ace Savvy suit looking a thousand times better than the original one; it seemed that Leni did a good job with constructing them. She just had to know for sure if Lincoln loved the costumes or not, especially the new Ace Savvy costume she made for him.

"There, it's finally finished. I hope that Lincoln actually loves them," Leni said out loud before turning to face the readers for a minute. "You know, I spent a good amount of time making this for my dear brother Linky, and I'm not sure if it's worth it or not. I just hope that he loves it and sees it as my token of appreciation; in addition to the times I dismissed this stuff as goofy coloring books and for giving him a hard time during the whole toilet clogging thing. People who are reading this, if you don't mind, I'm going to get Lincoln up here to see these costumes for himself."

After speaking to the readers, Leni thought it was now best for her to exit her room and decided to go to the stairs where she'll holler for Lincoln to come to her and see just what she did for him. Therefore, she left her room and went to do just that, wondering what'll come up from it afterwards…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

In the living room, the gang was still watching Totes Agents together, and Lori was joining them as they were enjoying it with hardly any interruptions. Clyde was with them too, but he was knocked out due to the presence of Lori, and he also had two cotton balls up his nostrils (courtesy of Lisa). The next few minutes were spent with nothing in particular going on as they continued to watch it until suddenly, a voice called out from upstairs.

"HEY LINKY," The voice belonged to Leni. "COULD YOU COME UP HERE FOR A MOMENT, PLEASE!?"

This got Lincoln's attention as it then got everyone to make an 'ooo' sound (except for Lori and a knocked out Clyde) as they were wondering what Leni could want with Lincoln. It was then Lynn was the first to speak.

"Whoa bro," Lynn started. "What do you think Leni wants from you man?"

"I…have no idea…" Lincoln said slowly.

"Well it must be important dude," Luna spoke.

"Hmm, my intuitions are telling me that it's a good idea to go investigate just what it is she desires from you," Lisa remarked.

"I guess," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

"It might be a good idea to see what she wants," Lori grinned, having the feeling as to what Leni wants to show to Lincoln. Lori then got up from the couch. "I have to use the bathroom anyway."

As Lori went upstairs to use the restroom, Lincoln was contemplating over whether or not he should see what Leni wants; he was hoping that she wouldn't need him as a fashion model for another one of her fashion dresses she made. Still, judging by the tone of voice that she is using, it is likely that that isn't the case, and that it's something entirely different.

After letting out a sigh, Lincoln finally said.

"I'll go and see what she wants with me."

The other sisters said their own comments and how they agreement with his final decision.

"Good idea Lincoln, let's hope that her plea isn't a call of dis _dressed,_ " Luan laughed at her pun while everyone else groaned.

"Just don't take too long with whatever she wants to show you Lincoln," Lola stated. "You'll miss a good portion of the show!"

"Right," Lincoln simply said.

"Don't worry big bro, we'll inform you if something big comes up on here," Lucy said.

"Thanks," Lincoln gave his thanks before turning to the stairs and went up them to see what Leni wanted with him…

* * *

When Lincoln finally made it to the top of the stairs, he was greeted to a very eager Leni who was waiting for him at the top, and he noticed that she was still wearing that catsuit and her hair was still in that ponytail. This caught Lincoln by surprise, and it also got him a little curious as to what she and Lori did today.

 _I wonder what Leni and Lori did today? Better question, what does Leni want with me?_ Lincoln thought. _Something tells me that I'm about to find out now!_

Clearing his throat, Lincoln spoke first.

"Hey Leni, do you need me for something,"

Leni then gave him a hyped response by saying.

"Linky! I'm like, so glad that you decided to come up here to see me!" Leni had that smile on her face.

"I know Leni," Lincoln got straight to the point. "Now what did you want from me?"

"I called you up here, because there's something that I'd like to show you silly," Leni said as if it were obvious. "I totes did something extra special for you today little brother."

This caught Lincoln off guard, as he wasn't expecting Leni to do something extra special for him. Then again, he had no idea what she was referring to.

"What is it exactly, that is extra special for me," Lincoln asked.

"Well let me show you what it is I'm talking about exactly Lincoln," Leni grabbed Lincoln's hand. "I totes think you'll love it."

"Well, okay Leni," Lincoln went with it as Leni then escorted Lincoln to her room as Lincoln was about to see what Leni had created for him today…

* * *

Once they made it to the bedroom of Lori and Leni, Leni entered the room and let go of Lincoln, who just stood there in curiosity while Leni approached a mannequin covered by a blanket for a surprise. Lincoln was wondering what it was when he then asked.

"Uh Leni, what is under that blanket to be honest?"

"I am like, so glad you asked Linky," Leni grabbed the blanket. "When it's shown to you, you'll totes enjoy it and you'll love it!"

"Okay Leni," Lincoln simply responded.

"Okay Dokey, here it is Lincoln, your big surprise!"

The moment Leni shouted that did Leni removed the blanket to reveal the special surprise to Lincoln. The white haired boy squinted in curiosity at first to see just what it was, but when the surprise was shown to him, what Lincoln saw next left him speechless.

In front of him was what could only be described as the brand new Ace Savvy suit that Leni created. It look far better than the previous one and it was much cooler looking, not to mention it didn't look humiliating at all. Lincoln could not think of anything to say at first, until finally, Lincoln said slowly.

"Is…is that…?"

"That's right Linky," Leni said while nodding. "It's a brand new Ace Savvy suit."

Lincoln spent the next minute taking this in before asking.

"And, you actually made that?"

"Yup," Leni nodded again. "And I made that just for you Lincoln!"

Lincoln had no idea how to react to this; he always thought that Leni was not into that kind of stuff and had showed no interest in it at all. He also felt that Leni wouldn't be into Ace Savvy to the point where she would make him a new costume. This was a big surprise for him to say the least. He wanted to know the reason and motive for this action. Taking a deep breath, he slowly started to ask.

"Leni, why? Why did you make this costume for me?"

Leni wasn't expecting that kind of question, but she kept smiling nonetheless.

"Duh, it's because I wanted to make you happy silly," She told him. "Well, there's that and I wanted to show you my appreciation for your gracious act."

"Gracious act," Lincoln was even more confused, not by how she knows such a word, but what she was referring to. "What are you talking about Leni?"

Leni took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Lincoln, you remember the comic book entry you and Clyde made that one time?" She asked him.

Lincoln simply nodded as Leni then made the reveal.

"Well, that day where me and the others found out you made characters that were based on us, I felt touched by your rather gracious action, and I wanted to show you how much I appreciated it," Leni explained. "So as a result, I like, made you this costume to show you how much that meant to me. There's also the fact that I wanted to make you a better costume than the one you had previously which looked humiliating. I also did this so you wouldn't get humiliated inside and outside of the house."

Lincoln was shocked while taking all of this in as Leni continued.

"Then there's the whole toilet scenario and the whole pony book thingy," Leni continued. "I was a big jerk to you that day, from laughing at your humiliating costume, to accusing you of clogging the toilet without proof, and I had showed no regret for how I acted that day and I didn't realize it. I have just been thinking about it recently and got that I was a big meanie that day, and as such, I also wanted to make this for you to show you how sorry I am for what had happened on that day. I'm so sorry Linky. I hope this makes sense to you."

Leni had finished making that reveal to Lincoln, who was still in shock by it and had slowly taken in everything she had revealed. He had no idea of what to say to that: Leni did that as a token of appreciation, a way to keep him from being humiliated, and a way to make up to him for her behavior during the whole clogged toilet scenario. It was clear that he was surprised that there were three reasons and motivations that led to her creating that suit just for Lincoln.

After a few moments of silence, Lincoln finally responded.

"Leni, you didn't have to do this for me," Lincoln insisted, but Leni said otherwise.

"But I wanted to Linky," Leni approached him. "I'm your big sister, and as your big sister, it should be my job to make you feel happier when you're not having a good day little brother."

Lincoln understood that, as he didn't feel bothered by that act.

"Well, thank you for this Leni," Lincoln thanked her. "I really do appreciate this."

"Don't mention it Linky," Leni said. "I hope you like it."

"Actually Leni," He then said. "I love it."

This got Leni to smile even more as she said.

"That's what I love to hear Linky." Leni stated.

Lincoln nodded again as his eyes then caught the attention of something else as he grew wide eyed.

"Leni, what is that," Lincoln pointed out and pointed to the object he saw; No it wasn't the Technologic robot, it was actually a mannequin wearing the Eleven of Hearts costume that Leni made for herself. Leni saw and decided to bring it over.

"Oh this," Leni brought it over. "It was an extra costume I made."

Lincoln examined the costume closely and then realized exactly what costume it was exactly.

"Leni, that's the Eleven of Hearts costume!"

"Yup," Leni nodded.

"Did you make that too?" Lincoln questioned.

"Uh huh, I made this costume to also show you my appreciation for what you did that day," Leni stated. "Besides, I didn't want to have myself be left out."

Lincoln nodded as he then started speaking.

"Leni, you're not left out, you were the one who made these costumes,"

"I know,"

"But what about the others," Lincoln asked. "Shouldn't they have costumes too?"

"Uh, I'll like, see that they'll get them another day," Leni insisted. "For now, I wanted to do this for you Linky."

"Well Leni," He said. "I really do love what you did for me. Thanks for this."

It was then Leni scooped up Lincoln and gave him a hug.

"Oh Linky, you don't know how much that means to me," She said. "Your totes welcome little brother!"

Lincoln returned the hug and realized that the catsuit she was wearing felt tight, and yet at the same time, it felt kind of comfortable for him to embrace her.

 _Her catsuit feels tight, and yet at the same time, it feels comfy while hugging her._ Lincoln thought to himself as he continued to hug her for a few moments or so.

While hugging her, Lincoln then gushed.

"Well Leni, this was the greatest surprise you made for me ever." He confessed as the hug ended.

"Well that's great Linky," Leni admitted. "I'm glad that all the spy themed missions I went on today was worth seeing you happy by your surprise!"

"Wait, you did what now?" Lincoln was confused by what she just revealed.

Lori, who happened to have heard this and had finished using the bathroom, decided to pop in and say to Lincoln.

"It's a long story little bro," She revealed. "One that Leni and I had put up with all day at the mall."

Lincoln then rubbed his chin for a minute or so.

 _I guess that explains where they both got the catsuits from, and why they are having their hairs held into a ponytail._

Lincoln decided not to question it further as Lori then said.

"Well Lincy, if you are done with seeing the surprise Leni showed you, I believe Totes Agents is still on," Lori reminded him. "Let's go."

"Oh right," Lincoln remembered. "I'll be down there in a minute."

Lori then went back downstairs as the only brother turned to face Leni.

"You want to watch Totes Agents with us Leni?"

"I would like, totes love to do that Linky," Leni stated.

"Great, let's go,"

It was then Leni and Lincoln left the room as Lincoln would take his new Ace Savvy costume to his room after he was done with the TV…

* * *

Once Lincoln and Leni went downstairs to join the others, the others (san Clyde) noticed that he has returned.

"Hey look, our brother has returned," Lana remarked as the others agreed with that.

"Yup," Lincoln simply said.

"Wait, what happened to Clyde?" Leni asked.

"Oh, he passed out due to Lori joining us with watching the show." Lincoln explained.

"Ah, okay," Leni understood now as they then went and sat down to join the rest of them. Lincoln then turned to face the readers one last time.

"Well readers, I believe that this is the end of the story now," He said. "So I guess it turned out great for all of us."

"You got it Lincoln," Leni agreed. "I guess all of us are happy now with this ending."

"Yeah."

It was then Clyde was slowly coming to again.

"Oh, what did I miss?"

"Not a whole lot," Lincoln said. "It's just the ending to the story now."

"Right."

And so the gang decided to watch Totes Agents together as the camera zoomed out of the house. It looked like everyone was happy, and Lincoln would try on that new Ace Savvy suit when he feels ready for it, and Leni might make costumes for the others another day. For now, they all decided to enjoy themselves and not doing anything else. The camera then showed a good shot of the house as the screen started to fade out in black, which means that this is the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT REALLY IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER HERE, BUT I HOPE IT WASN'T A PROBLEM!**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, I DON'T THINK I HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE ANYMORE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES! IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL, BUT I FEEL BURNED OUT FROM THE STORIES THAT I DID DO! EVEN THOUGH I MIGHT COME BACK TO DO MORE STORIES EVENTUALLY, IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ANYTIME SOON! SO DON'T EXPECT ANYMORE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES FOR A WHILE!**

 **I'M PROBABLY GOING TO GO BACK TO DOING STORIES FOR TOTALLY SPIES IF YOU ARE WONDERING, BUT I WANT TO WAIT A BIT BEFORE DOING THAT! I REALLY MISS THAT SERIES AND I WANT TO WRITE STORIES FOR IT AGAIN!**

 **SO YEAH, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIVE STORIES THAT I DID DO FOR THIS SERIES EVEN WITH THE SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME IT'S BEEN, AND I REALLY DO HOPE YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES!**

 **NOW IF YOU MUST, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY OVERALL!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I REALLY GOT THIS TIME! ASIDE FROM LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ENJOYED DOING THESE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES, I ONLY HAVE TO SAY THIS: GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
